


Tell Me You'll Stay

by Dominoeffect7



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, But whatever, College AU, Daddy Kink, Edging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Sugar Daddy AU, Top!Jongin, blowjob, it's a slight daddy kink, mentions of rape/noncon, student!Chanyeol, sugarbaby!chanyeol, sugardaddy!kai, top!Chanyeol, versatile!chankai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominoeffect7/pseuds/Dominoeffect7
Summary: Prompt: Chanyeol is a working college student who's struggling. Baekhyun introduces him to Jongin.
Relationships: (they're bf and gf here though), Byun Baekhyun & Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, ChanKai - Relationship, KaiYeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, brief baekxing, jongdae and his wife !!!!
Comments: 30
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, hello! 
> 
> I found this prompt deep within my 'trashfiction' folder, and I decided to act on it! I think sugar daddy Jongin is a great concept, and I've always wanted to write Chanyeol as a cute little sugar baby ;( I think this fic will have four chapters ??? Maybe three if my plan doesn't work out all the way. 
> 
> I can't wait for all of you to read it! I know I made that Unfinished Collection with chankai, and I know you guys wanted some fics finished in that, but I just really wanted to write a sugar daddy au with Jongin as the sugar daddy. I just feel like he would be a super caring baby daddy, and UGh, I love it. 
> 
> Plus.... I saw Jongin looking like this..... https://i.pinimg.com/originals/df/fa/fc/dffafc699bc79a374c313e6a589e4131.jpg and I was like holy shit, so Jongin's got around the same tattoos as in the picture! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! Love you guys, thank you for being with me for such a long time!!
> 
> (Btw... I saw SuperM live back in February... lemme tell y'all.... that confession performance is an Experience)

“He’s here again!” Baekhyun could barely contain himself as he popped into Chanyeol’s office. Chanyeol sighed, sinking deeper into his chair with a book in his hands. 

“I’m on my break,” he grumbled, hiding his face behind the book to try and read its contents. It didn’t exactly help that the book was entirely boring. 

“Oh, c’mon, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun whined, lightly stomping his foot. “I can tell he really, really likes you; he’s got  _ tattoos _ for fuck’s sake.” Baekhyun emphasized the word with his teeth clenched, veins almost appearing in his neck. 

“Tell me why I made you assistant manager again,” Chanyeol said in the same grumbling way. Baekhyun rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in front of his chest and leaning his shoulder against the doorframe. 

“Because I can hook you up with really hot sugar daddies, and this guy is one of them. Go talk to him; he always asks me about you.” 

“He does?” Chanyeol asked in surprise, lowering his book only halfway to show his eyes. Baekhyun nodded with a grin on his face, motioning his head toward the front floor. 

“He’s pretty young to be a sugar daddy, in my opinion, because he’s only twenty-six. Umm, I know he’s a model for really huge brands, and he does little dancing campaigns for them too. Do you remember that party I dragged you to?” Chanyeol nodded, but only remembered that the penthouse they went to was unfathomably beautiful and enormous. He had talked to a few people there, but none of it was really his scene.

“Well, he owns that, and I met him! I pointed you out to him, told him you’re a manager here, you go to college, and he’s been interested ever since. He keeps coming in here to see you, but you’re always here reading and ‘doing work.’ Baekhyun used the ‘quotation’ marks with his fingers. “People are starting to think I’m the manager.” 

Chanyeol sighed, closing the book and setting it aside on his desk. “You know why I don’t like meeting new people to sleep with for money.” Baekhyun’s expression turned soft. He walked over to Chanyeol to sit in his lap, giving him a hug with his arms while his legs were draping over the side of Chanyeol’s thighs. Chanyeol wrapped his arms around his best friend, burying his face in his shoulder. 

“I know you didn’t have a good experience with that guy, and… I also know a couple weeks is definitely not enough time to recover from that, but this guy is  _ really _ good. I swear that on my life, Chanyeol, I didn’t receive any weird feelings from him.” Chanyeol looked up at him with teary eyes, still uncertain. 

“Do you think I’m attractive enough for him? You said he has tattoos, and… men with tattoos are really hot.” Baekhyun laughed, affectionately ruffling Chanyeol’s hair. 

“Chanyeol, as I’ve said before when you were fucking me on the staircase-”

“Oh, fuck, no, no, no, no,” Chanyeol whined, cringing at the memory. “Do  _ not  _ bring that up, Baekhyun-”

“And I told you how hot you looked while railing me-”

“Baekhyun, no, no, no, that is not appropriate for work-” 

“And I only let hot guys fuck me, and that’s why I now have three sugar daddies. So, get out there, and make this little sugar baby proud.” 

Chanyeol groaned, covering his face when Baekhyun got off his lap. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try.” Chanyeol dragged his fingers down his face, and Baekhyun snatched his wrist to drag him out of the office. 

“Park Chanyeol, I keep telling you if you touch your face, you will break out. Now let’s  _ go _ , I think he’s still waiting.” 

Chanyeol let his arm be yanked through the various bookshelves. Baekhyun’s legs were shorter, but Chanyeol had a hard time keeping up with him. 

“Slow down,” Chanyeol laughed as they neared the front of the store. He looked up from Baekhyun’s excitable body to see the hottest man he’s ever laid eyes on. 

“Holy shit,” Chanyeol cursed under his breath as they neared the cash registers. Jongin was waiting with a few books in his hands, and his expression brightened as he saw Baekhyun dragging Chanyeol behind him. 

Jongin was wearing a simple black t-shirt with black joggers. Chanyeol could see the tattoos on his arms, one of them being an adorable cartoon-esque pitbull. His hair was a soft red parted on the side to be carefully combed over to one side. 

“We finally meet,” Jongin greeted them warmly, looking at Chanyeol with a soft gaze. Chanyeol couldn’t help the blush rising to his cheeks, searing his skin like fire. He’s never had someone look at him with that level of intensity. Especially from someone so insanely attractive. 

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Baekhyun announced, pushing Chanyeol closer to the register and running off to the nearest bookshelf. Chanyeol knew he was pretending to put books away as Baekhyun looked over at them.

“He’s hyper, isn’t he?” Jongin asked him with a small smile. Chanyeol shook his head, rolling his eyes when Baekhyun’s eavesdropping caused him to run into a bookshelf. 

“More like a new type of crazy,” Chanyeol replied, glancing down at the books in Jongin’s arms, and looking back up at him. “Uh, do you want me to ring you up-”

“Oh, yeah, yeah, sorry, I got distracted by you.” Chanyeol’s eyebrows raised as Jongin set the books down, completely unabashed. 

“Distracted by  _ me _ ?” Chanyeol started incredulously scanning the barcodes. He noticed all three of the books were business related. Jongin did look very young, but Chanyeol liked that he was ambitious. 

“Of course. You’re really handsome.” Chanyeol almost dropped one of the books, looking back up at Jongin in shock with furiously red cheeks. Jongin’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Has no one ever told you that before?”

“W-Well,” Chanyeol started nervously, neatly placing the books in a bag. “Yes, but not so blunt from a strange- ah, customer, like that. Thank you though that’s really nice of you.” 

“I don’t wanna be a stranger to you,” Jongin said softly as he placed his card in the chip reader. Chanyeol couldn’t tear his eyes away from Jongin’s lips, noticing they had a few sparkles on them. “I wanna get to know you better, and I was thinking about asking you to come over for dinner.” 

“Really?” Chanyeol asked in a shy tone, placing the receipt in Jongin’s bag, and giving it to him. Jongin made sure their fingers brushed as he took it, feeling amused at the way Chanyeol slightly gasped. He didn’t know how to handle this situation, his mind becoming muddled with the warmth of Jongin’s fingers. 

“As I said, I’d like to know you. I can tell you’re kind, and from what Baekhyun’s told me, you’re definitely hardworking. Going to school and being a manager isn’t easy.” Chanyeol pressed his lips together, warily studying Jongin. After what happened with the last person, he was anxious of starting over again with someone new. However, he always trusted Baekhyun’s judgement. 

“When do you want me to come over?” he asked, clasping his hands together. Jongin blinked in surprise, but hid it well. 

“How about tonight? Only if you’re not busy, of course, I don’t want to interfere with your schedule.” Chanyeol knew he was thinking it over too fast; he probably shouldn’t accept any offers after what happened a couple weeks earlier. 

Instead, he replied with, “Sure! I’d really like to have dinner with you, and it’s kind of nice since… Since I already know the way.” Chanyeol scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin on his face, and Jongin returned the smile. 

“I’m glad to hear that, um… does six work for you?”

“Six works perfect.” 

*************************************************************************************************************

This was anything but perfect. 

Chanyeol was at a stranger’s house, and he was sharing an excellent chicken meal with said stranger who can  _ cook _ . A very attractive, hot, sexy stranger, but a stranger nonetheless. 

_ Why did I say ‘yes’ so fast _ , he painfully thought to himself. The penthouse was enormous to him, but it had seemed smaller when he was at the party here. Baekhyun was practically jumping up and down with joy when Chanyeol told him the news.  _ It should’ve been at a damn restaurant… What the hell was I thinking? Fuck Baekhyun’s judgement. _

It was the stupid, sparkly lipgloss on Jongin’s lips that caught Chanyeol off guard. At least, Chanyeol was trying to convince himself that was the reason why he let down his barriers so fast. Maybe it was the tattoos, the smooth, honeyed voice… 

No matter how he looked at it, Chanyeol did this to himself. He was nigh on an anxiety attack picking out his clothes, he drove himself here, knocked on Jongin’s door, and now here he was sitting across from Jongin. Eating Jongin’s food. While Jongin sat there looking sexy as all fuck in a black button-up shirt. Even the way Jongin greeted him was sincere, polite, and  _ hot _ . Chanyeol was so enamored with it that he forgot how nervous he was at the front door. 

“So… You don’t have to answer this question, I’m just curious, but how did you get into the whole sugar daddy slash baby thing?” Jongin asked him, cutting his chicken with steady hands. Chanyeol’s hands, however, were a shaking mess as he tried to saw the knife back and forth. It was a simple question, one Chanyeol had the ability of answering, but he almost broke out into a sweat. 

“It was through Baekhyun, to be honest. Baekhyun happened to meet some guy… I think his name is Kyungsoo?” Jongin looked up at the name, eyebrows raised. 

“Do Kyungsoo?” he asked after swallowing his food. Chanyeol was sucking down his glass of water as he mumbled out a ‘mhm.’ “That figures. I’ve known Kyungsoo since college. He went on to be a huge CEO, but I never knew he was into the whole sugar daddy business.” Jongin shook his head in amazement, going back to eating his food. “Continue though.” 

“Oh, right, I’m not sure how they met. Baekhyun told me bits and pieces, but never the full story. Anyway, Baekhyun went on to get two more sugar daddies… Yeah, I know,” Chanyeol laughed when Jongin’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked up in surprise again. “I’m not sure how he does it either, but I got interested because I’ve picked up more classes at college, and money’s a bit tight since I can’t work full time anymore. Baekhyun told me some of them don’t pay for the sexual aspect of it, and that they’ll pay for, say, an hour-long session of cuddling.” 

“Mm, some of them will even pay to hear someone say ‘I love you’ to them. Nothing more.” Jongin exhaled a laugh through his nose when he saw Chanyeol’s confused expression. “I don’t require that though, don’t worry. I have my limits.” Chanyeol felt relieved, the tremble in his hands beginning to lessen. It was so easy to talk with Jongin. 

“Well, Baekhyun got me with someone who I thought was going to be like that.” Chanyeol stopped there, taking another big gulp of his water. Jongin watched him closely, concerned growing inside him. 

“You… You thought?” Chanyeol nodded, setting his glass down and sighing. 

“Turns out he wasn’t what I thought. Baekhyun actually never met him; he  _ was _ a friend of Kyungsoo’s. I’ll just say he spiked my drink.” The words tumbled out before he could stop them. Chanyeol stared at the glass of water, trying to fight the oncoming flashbacks. 

All he heard was ringing in his ears, but Jongin snapped him out of it when he felt Jongin’s hands lace with his own. He was standing in front of Chanyeol, body stooping down to Chanyeol’s level to thoroughly check him.

“Hey, Chanyeol, you’re alright,” Jongin said softly, bringing his hand up to thumb away tears. Chanyeol didn’t realize he was crying. He stared at Jongin to bring his senses back, observing the small amount of eyeliner Jongin used to highlight his eyes. Focusing on small details always helped him. 

“Sorry, I got… really carried away.” He sniffled as he used the sleeve of his sweater to wipe the tears. He looked into Jongin’s eyes, feeling captured by them, almost hypnotized. They were so reassuring. 

“Shh, don’t apologize, I understand.” Jongin rubbed the pad of his thumb along Chanyeol’s cheek, cradling it with his hand. Chanyeol couldn’t help but to lean into it, blinking the tears from his eyelashes. 

“You’re so… kind,” Chanyeol whispered, surprised at how Jongin was taking care of him in his own way. Maybe Baekhyun was right. 

Jongin smiled at the compliment, but the worry never left his face. “Thank you, Chanyeol, I’m glad you think that of me. I don’t ever want to make you uncomfortable. If I had known that happened to you… I should’ve taken you to a public place where you would feel safer. I understand if you don’t want to have a second meeting-”

“No!” Chanyeol blurted, immediately becoming shy at his outburst. Jongin blinked, the pad of his thumb circling over the back of Chanyeol’s hand. “I-I mean, no, I want to meet you again. Please?” Chanyeol didn’t want to mess this up, especially with Jongin’s amazing and beautiful personality. To his relief, Jongin gave him a bright smile. 

“Alright, how about we meet at the coffee shop next to your bookstore tomorrow, hm? We can talk things through there.” Chanyeol gave him a small smile, looking down at his lap. That was his favorite coffee shop.

“What time do you wanna meet?” Jongin took his hand from Chanyeol’s cheek to place it under Chanyeol’s chin, making him look up. Chanyeol’s lips parted slightly when he realized their faces were now closer. 

“I’ll meet you right after you’re done with work, okay? Do you wanna go home right now though?” Jongin asked it in such a nice and concerned manner that Chanyeol flushed bright red again. He’s never been treated so gently before. 

If he was honest, Chanyeol didn’t want to go home. He very much wanted to stay, and cuddle with Jongin, maybe kiss him. Just a small peck on the lips, no money required. He really liked the feeling of Jongin’s hands on his skin too, his heartbeat actively responding to every comforting thumb circle Jongin drew on the back of his hand. 

“I… I want to stay, but I think I should go home, wash my face, and… and recover a bit.” Chanyeol took both of Jongin’s hands into his, feeling so small and soft. “The food was really good though,” he added in a low voice, and Jongin reassuringly squeezed his hands.

“That’s so nice of you to say, Chanyeol, you’re so unbelievably sweet,” Jongin replied softly, moving a strand of hair from Chanyeol’s forehead. Chanyeol couldn’t help squirming in his seat, wanting more of Jongin’s touch against his face. “Are you okay to drive home?”

“M’ okay driving,” Chanyeol yawned, and Jongin laughed quietly as he helped Chanyeol stand up. Remembering that aspect of his past usually took it out of him, leaving him mentally exhausted. “You’re almost as tall as me,” Chanyeol observed, clasping his hands together the way he did at the bookstore. 

“Do you like being tall?” Jongin asked him as he led Chanyeol to the door. Chanyeol shrugged, pulling the sleeves of his sweater over his hands. 

“I do, but I feel small sometimes. I like feeling small too.” Chanyeol didn’t know if he was making any sense, but his headspace was a bit run down. He just wanted to cuddle, and Jongin’s hands felt so warm. 

His smile was warm too. Jongin hugged him before Chanyeol left, and Chanyeol couldn’t help burying his face in Jongin’s neck to smell his cologne. It was all he needed at the moment, and Jongin let him have it. 

“Take care of yourself tonight, Chanyeol. I’ll meet you tomorrow,” he whispered against Chanyeol’s ear, and Chanyeol nodded, reluctant to separate from the warm embrace. There was a trace of tension in the air as they looked at each other, but neither of them acted on it. It was not the time yet. “Drive safe for me.” 

“I will,” Chanyeol replied, still bashful as he opened the door, waved a small goodbye, and walked out. Jongin waved back at him before he closed the door, sighing as he shoved his hands in his pockets. 

_ ‘For me’, _ Chanyeol thought as he walked to the elevator.  _ He said ‘for me.’ _

*************************************************************************************************************

The coffee shop was a good place for Chanyeol. The rich smells of the coffee and bakery were familiar, making him feel more at ease. Baekhyun had hounded him earlier about all the “dirty details,” but Chanyeol had shaken his head. 

“What happened?” Baekhyun asked him, a small twinge of fear wrenching his chest. Had he gone too far?

“I cried,” Chanyeol said casually, putting in the order for the next batch of books. Baekhyun looked at him in utter disbelief, and Chanyeol shrugged with a sigh. “I just… freaked out. Being at a stranger’s house again was a bit too much too fast I guess.”

“I’m sorry, Chan, I shouldn’t have pressured you; he just seemed like such an amazing guy..”

“No, no, Baek, he is amazing! We’re actually meeting at that coffee shop after work to talk things over.” Baekhyun’s face lit up, the fear suddenly gone. 

“Are you serious?” Baekhyun squealed in joy, jumping up and down on the tips of his toes. Chanyeol held his arms out for a hug, and Baekhyun fell into them, squeezing Chanyeol tightly. “I’m so relieved, I thought something bad had happened, but… Oh, you deserve this, Channie, you’re gonna be so happy with him, I just know it.” 

Chanyeol relaxed at the memory, but his heart suddenly sped up at the sight of Jongin coming through the front doors. 

“Hey, you,” Jongin greeted him, sitting down next to Chanyeol. This coffee shop had couches near the entrance, and Chanyeol often enjoyed lounging there with a book in his hand. Jongin made it better though. Instead of being combed over, Jongin’s red highlights fell into his eyes. He was wearing a really nice tank top with ripped jeans, and Chanyeol felt overdressed in his usual sweaters. 

Jongin’s biceps and tattoos were also a major distraction, but Chanyeol tried his best not to stare at them. He wanted to be as focused as possible since this was technically a meeting, but Jongin was just too damn beautiful. 

“Hi,” Chanyeol said sweetly, taking a long sip of his coffee. Jongin looked at him with that tender gaze, and Chanyeol scooted closer to him. Jongin placed his arm around Chanyeol’s shoulders, rubbing his hand up and down Chanyeol’s arm. It was incredibly soothing. 

“How are you today?” Jongin studied him, but not too closely to where Chanyeol would feel scrutinized.  _ He looks tired, _ he mused,  _ but he also looks happy to see me _ .  _ A good sign _ . 

“Doing better. I took a super hot bath last night, and caught up on some reading for school. Uh, by the way, did… Did I scare you last night?” Chanyeol went back to his coffee, suddenly feeling embarrassed. Jongin squeezed his arm, and took the coffee away to set it down on the table. Chanyeol warily stared at the cup, and Jongin took one of Chanyeol’s hands into his own. 

“Listen to me, Chanyeol-”

“You just took my coffee-”

“Okay, I know that kinda looked bad, but listen-”

“I need it to survive-”

“ _ Listen _ , Chanyeol,” Jongin laughed, and Chanyeol giggled, fingers dancing along Jongin’s palm. “I wanted to make sure I didn’t scare  _ you _ away. I know we’re already feeling close, but I’ll admit, I was a little nervous that you wouldn’t want to meet me here. I want you to trust me.” Jongin looked at him with pleading eyes. Chanyeol stared at him, admiring his beauty. 

“You took such good care of me last night; how could I not trust you? You are undeniably handsome and a gentleman,” Chanyeol confirmed, and Jongin sighed in relief. However, his lips quirked up into a smirk. 

“You think I’m handsome?” Jongin had an amused look on his face, and Chanyeol stuttered over his words for a moment, cheeks turning red. “ _ And  _ you think I’m a gentleman?”

“I-I do, uh, you’re really, really hot,” Chanyeol mumbled, wanting to kick himself for letting his mouth get the better of him. He looked down at their intertwining fingers, a small pout settling on his lips. 

“I think you’re hot too,” Jongin whispered, and Chanyeol wanted to hide his face. His stomach felt like it was performing a gymnastics routine. “Don’t even try to deny it, I think men with blonde hair and sweaters are insanely adorable. Attractive.” Chanyeol squirmed in his seat, cheeks feeling like they were going to stay permanently pink. “A bookstore manager too… Sexy.” 

“Jongin,” Chanyeol scolded, the tips of his ears turning red. “A bookstore manager job isn’t exactly sexy.” 

“Well, I’m just speaking the truth.” Jongin brushed his fingers along Chanyeol’s cheek, and Chanyeol almost forgot how amazing Jongin’s fingers felt on his heated skin. “Now, we should talk about money, right?”

Chanyeol started fidgeting with the hem of his sweater, his other hand holding Jongin’s index and middle fingers. 

“I should tell you that… I don’t really like taking money from people, even if they are horrible… I’m just in a really tight spot.” Chanyeol looked to Jongin for guidance, wanting so badly to hide his face in Jongin’s neck. “But, you’re not horrible, and I’d like to know why you want to do this too.” 

“I’m glad to hear that I’m not horrible,” Jongin said with amusement, taking a minute to think over his answer. “I want to… take care of someone. Financially and emotionally. Honestly, I crave it, and it has to be the right person this time. It can’t just be someone who would quit their job and stop going to school on the spot if I gave them money.” 

“Did that ever happen to you?” Chanyeol asked. Jongin hesitated for a moment, but he knew he needed to be transparent.

“Uh, it did,” he sighed, remembering the disappointment. “I think the worst part was that they didn’t tell me. At all. They just quit everything, and expected me to pay for their entire life. They held it over my head a lot until I finally decided to let them go. Ever since, I’ve been picky. I want to find someone who… who’s like you.” Jongin looked at him seriously, eyebrows slightly pinched. 

Chanyeol stared at him in awe, feeling so special to have been chosen by someone so beautiful. He couldn’t imagine taking Jongin’s money like that; it would be too cruel. 

“I would never do that to you Jongin, not in a million years. I just need help with rent, but even then I don’t want to ask for too much… What would you have me do in return?” Chanyeol knew there was always something he would have to accomplish. He could handle sexual activities, but Jongin didn’t seem the type to dive into that so early. 

Jongin closed the small gap between them, their bodies touching. It created something electric that both of them felt it simultaneously. He loved how Chanyeol didn’t look uncomfortable with it, and didn’t move away. It meant Chanyeol felt relaxed with him, and Jongin wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“Chanyeol… I don’t wanna pay for just a part of your rent. If you like, you can come live with me. I-If not,” Jongin started, panicking at Chanyeol’s startled expression. “If not, I’ll pay for all of your rent. I know living with me might have been too much to ask, but I’ll also pay for your tuition, books, anything you need for school. Um... and.. In return, just be you. If you choose not to stay with me, just come over and study for a bit. You can even study at my desk that’s never used. Tell me how you’re doing with grades too, and if you’re having trouble, I can always hire a tutor… I’m rambling, but.. But yeah.” Jongin took a deep breath to calm his nerves, anxious for Chanyeol’s response. 

“You… You wanna pay off my entire tuition?” Chanyeol was honestly flabbergasted. He couldn’t think of a better word to describe it. Flabbergasted. “I-I can come live with you? At… At the giant penthouse?” Astonished. “My rent?” Astounded. “M-My tuition?” Chanyeol felt like he was going to faint, throw up, or scream. Maybe all at once. Jongin bit his lip as he thought of other things he could do. He wanted to do as much as he could for Chanyeol. 

“Uh, yeah, I can do more for you if you want! If you ever want help with what happened a few weeks earlier, I can always arrange that, okay? That’s completely up to you though, that isn’t my decision.” Jongin gently smiled at the vivid amount of shock that was still evident on Chanyeol’s face.

“I-I can’t believe… All I have to do is update you on how I’m doing at school? To study at your place? No sex?” Chanyeol slapped a hand over his mouth. Jongin’s mouth almost dropped open, but he started laughing, looking at Chanyeol with so much kindness that it made his body feel numb in the best way possible. 

“We don’t have to do any of that if you don’t want it. That part is very much optional, but on second thought...Cuddling…Hm, I think that’ll be the other requirement. Cuddle with me for an hour every so often, alright?” Chanyeol nodded with his eyebrows still raised, and his hand still over his mouth. Jongin gently took Chanyeol’s hand away, tracing a finger along Chanyeol’s jawline. “So, what do you think?”

He was at a complete loss for words. Chanyeol didn't know what else to do, so he hugged Jongin. Jongin’s eyes widened for a second, but he hugged Chanyeol back with all of his strength. 

“I’ll come live with you,” Chanyeol mumbled in Jongin’s neck, and Jongin literally felt his heart skip a beat. “It’s the least I can do, I just… Sorry, I’m still so surprised that you would do all of these things for me.” Chanyeol had his eyes closed, but when he opened them, annoyance seemed to slap him in the face. 

He saw Baekhyun looking through the storefront so intensely that his breath was fogging up the glass. When he saw Chanyeol look at him with exasperation, Baekhyun pulled his head back and looked around, pretending that he wasn’t doing anything. Chanyeol rolled his eyes, basking in the warmth of Jongin’s embrace for a few seconds longer. 

“I’d… I’d honestly do anything for you, Chanyeol. Trust me. I’ll never let you down.” Chanyeol moved back to look at Jongin with a soft smile, cupping his face with one hand. Jongin wrapped his fingers around Chanyeol’s wrist, nuzzling his cheek against Chanyeol’s palm. “Baekhyun’s outside, isn’t he?”

Chanyeol nodded, eyes glancing over to see Baekhyun looking in again, repeatedly wiping the glass to get the mist off. “He’s being a pest, but I did promise I was going to have dinner with him tonight. How’d you know he was here?” Chanyeol ran his thumb along Jongin’s cheek, never wanting to take his hand away.

“I saw him a while back following us, but it’s good that he’s looking out for you though. I’d want a friend like that any day.” 

“Don’t you have friends like that?” Chanyeol was curious about Jongin’s social life since he had that huge party at his penthouse. Jongin merely shrugged, fingers rubbing along the back of Chanyeol’s hand. 

“Not really. When you start accumulating a lot of money, it kind of… Makes you lonely. Your friends start becoming jealous, people take advantage of you, expect you to pay for everything, suddenly find ways to make you owe them money… It’s a lot of mistrust that comes with being like this, and… I want to trust someone again.”    
  


“Like me,” Chanyeol replied, a big smile growing on his face as Jongin looked at him with all the care in the world. Jongin pulled Chanyeol in by the shoulders, letting their foreheads touch. Chanyeol quietly gasped, their proximity already making his heart pound. 

“Like you.”

*************************************************************************************************************

“You’re actually gonna let that man top you.” 

Chanyeol almost choked on his food. He quickly reached for his water to gulp it down, cheeks flushing. 

“Wh-What gave you that idea?” Chanyeol asked him, his voice having a slight wobble. Baekhyun rolled his eyes, leaning his head back against the chair in irritation. “We’re not gonna do anything sexual at all; we didn’t even agree to it.” 

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said to the ceiling, crossing his arms over his chest. “You’re moving into his penthouse. You hugged him first. You even pressed your face against his neck like you were some shy little baby.” Baekhyun looked back at him, pursing his lips with his eyes half hooded. 

Chanyeol pressed his lips together, opening his mouth and closing it. He made small, circling hand gestures, brought his shoulders up to his ears to drop them back down, puffed his cheeks on an exhale. 

“Just say it.” 

“Okay, yes, there is a chance that I  _ might _ want him to  _ maybe _ top me-” 

“I fucking knew it.” Baekhyun shoved his mashed potatoes into his mouth, aggressively biting them off the fork, and pointing it at Chanyeol. “You used to top me all the damn time, what happened? What has he done to you?”

“Okay, I know it sounds weird, but… There’s something about him that I’m really attracted to…” 

“A lot of things,” Baekhyun corrected, his tone deadpan. 

“Yeah, alright, I will admit that he has some very confident qualities that I like in someone, and it’s just… Thinking about him doing that to me gets me off, okay? I said it; I would very much enjoy getting fucked by the man.” Chanyeol took a bite of his chicken the same way Baekhyun did to eat his potatoes. The nearby table were looking at them disapprovingly, but neither of them cared. 

“It’s because he has tattoos, isn’t it?” Baekhyun grumbled, all of his food shoved to one cheek. Chanyeol covered his face, dragging his fingers down along with his bottom eyelids. “Don’t touch your face.” Chanyeol ignored him. 

“You have  _ three  _ sugar daddies.” Chanyeol held up three fingers. “ _ Three _ of them, Baek, who have already paid off your tuition, and keep giving you allowances. You set me up with one, and now you’re jealous that I’m going to potentially become a bottom for this guy?”

Baekhyun’s lower lip wobbled, glancing at Chanyeol and back down at his food. Chanyeol caught the tears in his eyes. 

_ Oh no.  _

“I just don’t want him stealing my best friend,” Baekhyun cried, face scrunching up as he hiccuped. Now it was Chanyeol’s turn to roll his eyes, reaching across the table to take Baekhyun’s hands into his own. 

“No one’s gonna steal me, Baek, alright? No one.... Shh, you could at least keep it down,” Chanyeol said through his teeth, but Baekhyun was caught up in his dramatics and emotions. 

“He’s gonna lock you up in his stupid penthouse basement.” Baekhyun sobbed, and Chanyeol grimaced as his tears rolled down into his food. The people next to them were looking at both of them as if they were insane. Chanyeol couldn’t blame them. 

“Baekhyun, penthouses don’t have basements,” Chanyeol tried to tell him, but Baekhyun already had snot coming out of his nose. “Oh, goodness, Baek, here.” Chanyeol wiped his nose with a napkin, brushing Baekhyun’s tears away with his knuckles. “You can quit with the fake crying, I know you’re just teasing me-”

“What if I never see you again?” Baekhyun interrupted in a serious tone, still sniffling with a dry throat. Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows, staring at him incredulously. “Don’t look at me like that; I can’t help it.”

“I… We literally go to the same place to work… The same school…” Chanyeol didn’t know any other way to explain it since Baekhyun was being absolutely ridiculous. 

“I know, I know, I’m just… Yeollie’s growing up.” Baekhyun looked up at the ceiling, dramatically blinking his eyes. “My little Yeollie who used to nail me-” 

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol whined, looking around in embarrassment. “You could keep your voice down; don’t make me lose my appetite.” 

“So you didn’t enjoy it? Was I that bad!?” Baekhyun looked like he was going to cry again, and Chanyeol knew it was time to go. 

“No, no, don’t pull that again, you know I enjoyed it. You have to help me pack though since you’ve embarrassed me for an hour straight.” 

Baekhyun wiped his eyes, nodding his head as if making up his mind. 

“Yeah, you’re right. We better go,” he said nonchalantly, and Chanyeol pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head in nothing but amazement. Everyone in the restaurant was looking at them as they left, and Baekhyun laughed at the embarrassment on Chanyeol’s face.

*************************************************************************************************************

It was definitely strange for Chanyeol to be living in someone else’s apartment. Especially a place where he didn’t really know his ‘roommate.’

Once all of his stuff was packed in, Chanyeol felt awkward. He lived with roommates before, but this was going to be different than sharing an apartment with someone. Jongin knew this was largely outside of Chanyeol’s comfort zone, but Chanyeol trusted him. At this point in the process, he had no other choice. 

Jongin’s penthouse had five bedrooms, and he chose the one that was closest to Jongin’s bedroom. “Do you ever take turns with rooms?” Chanyeol asked him when he was hanging up all of his clothes in the walk-in closet. His jaw dropped earlier when he saw it. It could have easily been another small bedroom. 

Jongin smiled at him, leaning against the doorframe. He wanted to help Chanyeol, but he had a feeling Chanyeol wanted to be independent for right now. “Sometimes. I tried out all of them before finally settling on one. There’s even a bed out on the terrace that I slept on, but I kept freaking out whenever I woke up. I always thought I was falling.” Chanyeol giggled, looking out the window to see the gorgeous view. No matter where you were in the building, each window view was spectacular. Jongin watched him, eyes roaming along Chanyeol’s shoulders. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with all of this? After what happened?” Chanyeol turned around at Jongin’s soft voice. Jongin looked at him steadily, but inside, his heart was pounding. 

“Yeah, it’s… It’s new, it’s definitely new,” Chanyeol started nervously, looking down at his hands. “But with you, this type of new feels right. It doesn’t feel like how it did back then, which was… a scary new.” Chanyeol looked back up at him, hoping he got his point across. It was hard to explain in words, and he knew he would have to show Jongin that he was comfortable. 

On the other hand, Jongin felt a small surge of happiness. As long as Chanyeol felt safe here, he was satisfied. “I think I got it,” Jongin said with a soft look in his eyes, always enjoying how shy it made Chanyeol. “Dinner’s gonna be ready soon, alright? We’ll have it on the balcony.”

Chanyeol’s eyes lit up in excitement. The thought of having dinner with Jongin again, and on the balcony that overlooked such a wonderful view had butterflies going through his stomach. It sounded too romantic, and his forming crush on Jongin wasn’t helping.

“I’d love that,” Chanyeol said quietly, not able to look at Jongin for much longer. Otherwise, he wouldn’t be able to hide how hard he was falling for this man. Jongin licked his lips as Chanyeol looked away, admiring his tall figure. 

_ Stop,  _ Jongin told himself, blinking away the images of them kissing with his hands all over Chanyeol. Chanyeol needed his time and space, and Jongin promised himself that he would never violate that. 

“I’ll get it all set up; take your time,” he said simply, walking away before his thoughts morphed into something extreme. Chanyeol was an angel, and he didn’t want to come off as another creepy sugar daddy. 

Chanyeol continued on until he was finished, standing back to look it all over with his hands on his waist. 

“Perfect,” he said to himself, his clothes only taking up barely half of the closet space. A majority of them were jeans and pastel-colored sweaters with a few outfits for work. His shoes consisted of vans and a couple pairs of boots. Chanyeol liked to dress simply, and he wasn’t going to change that now that he was living with an insanely rich sugar daddy. 

Once he was finished, Chanyeol walked into the kitchen with a twisting feeling in his stomach. He looked outside to see Jongin sitting on one of the outdoor couches. Chanyeol had a hard time swallowing as he saw how beautiful Jongin looked against a sunset. The outline of his figure was highlighted by the orange and yellow glow, softly caressing his hair. 

Chanyeol took a deep breath before walking over to the sliding glass door on shaky legs. Reality was settling in, and he was starting to panic. What if Jongin decides Chanyeol wasn’t good enough, and withdraws all the money?

All of that was erased from his mind when Jongin looked over and gave him that dazzling smile. Chanyeol returned it, heart racing as he sat down next to Jongin.

“I know you aren’t twenty one yet, but.. Do you like lemonade?” Chanyeol laughed, nodding as Jongin poured it into their glasses. Jongin made sure to take a sip of it first, hoping Chanyeol would pick up the sign. 

“Are you not a big drinker?” Chanyeol took a drink of his too, and raised his eyebrows at the fresh taste. It tasted as if it had been freshly squeezed earlier that day. Jongin shook his head with a grimace, setting his cup down on the table. 

“Not really. I do have to stay in shape for modeling, but it’s mostly because I think a lot of alcohol is disgusting. Wine is the bane of my existence,” he muttered, and Chanyeol bit his lip as he drew another checkmark on his mental list. Chanyeol never liked alcohol either, so this was a big plus for his dating fantasy. 

“I’ve never been into it either. I think I went to one big party in highschool, but it wasn’t really my thing.” Chanyeol took a bite of his food, suddenly feeling lame. Highschool had not been the best for him, but he made it through at least. Although he did smile at one memory of the party. “I remember having a beer in my hand, but I never opened it the entire time.” Jongin laughed, fork almost slipping from his grasp. 

“I think it’s good that you didn’t get swept up into it though. You stayed true to yourself, and a lot of people that age have a hard time doing that.” Chanyeol blinked in surprise. He never thought of it like that before. 

“I-I guess you’re right. I never had the urge to prove myself. But, I do have one question.” Chanyeol had to lay everything down for Jongin to see. If they were going to go through with this for a while, Chanyeol knew he had to be completely transparent with Jongin as well. 

Jongin set his fork down on the table with a soft clink, looking at Chanyeol with that steady gaze even though it felt like his heart dropped to his stomach. He was good at hiding panic and fear. 

“What’s that, Chanyeol?”

“Well… I appreciate everything that you’re doing for me. It’s a lot of money, and time, and…” Chanyeol wasn’t sure how to say it, so he decided to say it in his own way while pulling the sleeves of his sweater over his hands. “I’m just afraid I won’t be enough. I’m afraid you’ll get tired of me, or think I’m not worth it in the long run, and… and drop me.” Jongin placed two fingers under Chanyeol’s chin to make him look up. Their faces were so close, and Chanyeol couldn’t help glancing down at Jongin’s lips. 

“I know you’re having doubts, but I promise you, Chanyeol, I will never abandon you. You have my word on that.” Chanyeol looked at his eyes, seeing nothing but kindness. Time felt like it was slowing down when he looked back at Jongin’s lips. He could hear his breathing in his ears as he leaned in to kiss him. Jongin made a startled noise, but kissed Chanyeol back all the same. 

It was a strange feeling to kiss someone again. Before the incident a few weeks earlier, Chanyeol hadn’t kissed anybody in a very long time. This particular feeling with Jongin was electric, lips tingling with desire. He deepened their kiss, tilting his head to get a better taste of Jongin’s mouth. It felt like pure bliss, fireworks exploding behind his closed eyelids. 

Jongin was cupping Chanyeol’s cheeks, and Chanyeol weakly held onto Jongin’s wrists as they took turns sucking at each other’s bottom lips. Chanyeol suddenly started feeling heavy, craving more of that sweet taste and heat inside of his mouth. Timidly, he opened his lips slightly, and he moaned when he felt Jongin’s tongue slide past his lips. Chanyeol’s hands went to Jongin’s hair at that point, nails scratching his scalp as Jongin’s tongue slid along the roof of his mouth. The miniscule action had Chanyeol shaking, his body going weak as Jongin maneuvered them to lay down on the couch. He could feel Jongin’s hand on his lower back, gently positioning Chanyeol until Jongin was comfortably between his legs. The hand remained there, a reassuring touch as he rested his elbow by Chanyeol’s shoulder. Their lips never disconnected. 

When Chanyeol started feeling the tingling sensation on his lips travel down to his stomach and cock, he carefully pushed at Jongin’s shoulders. Jongin immediately separated their mouths, and Chanyeol almost cursed at how handsome Jongin looked with wet, swollen lips and ruddy cheeks. They were both panting, eyes half hooded. 

“Wow,” Chanyeol breathed, looking at Jongin with wide eyes, cheeks thoroughly flushed. Jongin tried to burn this memory into his head forever, taking mental pictures of Chanyeol’s red cheeks and perfect, red lips. 

“Too fast?” Jongin knew the answer as he moved strands of blonde hair from Chanyeol’s forehead. Chanyeol nodded as he took a deep breath, trying to get his pulse under control.

“I-I just never initiate stuff like that.” Chanyeol knew he was going to ramble because of all the adrenaline running through him, but he couldn’t stop himself. “I don’t… I don’t normally do this with someone so fast, I don’t accept offers this fast, I don’t move in with someone this fast, but honestly, i-if I had just met you on the off chance, and we went on dates, talked, uh, d- _ dated  _ without knowing you had a lot of money, I would’ve fallen for you then like I’m falling for you right now. You’re so incredibly attractive, your tattoos are hot, your personality is really, really charming, you’re really sweet, but I need more time with school and- and work, and…” Chanyeol clamped his lips together. His fingers were still wrapped up in Jongin’s hair, but he didn’t want to let go, not yet. 

Jongin drank in Chanyeol’s words, absorbing them and listening to everything he had to say. He found it endearing that Chanyeol didn’t want to give up the hold on his hair, and his large eyes looked up at Jongin, so desperate for him to understand. Jongin was a bit stunned at Chanyeol’s confession, his confidence wearing down to shyness when Chanyeol mentioned that he didn’t care if Jongin had money or not. That he was starting to like Jongin for who he was as a person. 

It made Jongin’s entire night.

“I want you to take your time,” Jongin finally replied, running a finger along Chanyeol’s soft cheek. His other hand was still underneath the small of Chanyeol’s back, but he kept it there, fingertips rubbing over the skin. “I’m very,  _ very _ attracted to you as well. As I said when I properly met you, you are so handsome without a doubt in the world.” Jongin gave Chanyeol’s forehead a firm peck, pulling back only centimeters. Chanyeol looked dazed, eyes blinking slowly. Jongin found it so fucking cute. 

“You don’t ever have to worry about me leaving you, and if you keep complimenting me, I might just have to cuddle you for more than an hour,” Jongin said with a serious face, and Chanyeol gave him the sweetest smile that it made Jongin’s heart melt. “I find it really special that you chose to do everything so fast with me this far because that tells me you’re comfortable with me. You feel safe with me. As much as I want to keep kissing you right now, you’re absolutely right. We need to go slower since we moved into this so quickly, and you need to adapt for work and school. Is that a deal?” Chanyeol hugged him close, and Jongin was ready for it this time. Chanyeol snuggled his face against Jongin’s neck, inhaling the soft scent of his cologne. It wasn’t overwhelming, but it was enough to calm him down. 

“It’s a deal,” he whispered, fingers curling in Jongin’s shirt. “Can we start cuddling right now though?” Jongin looked over at their food, knowing it was starting to get cold. It was getting dark out as well, the small floor lights coming on automatically. 

“We can, but how about we go inside and eat. We can cuddle on the couch, and I’ll feed you, how does that sound?” 

“Like a date?” Chanyeol suggested, and Jongin shook his head, biting his lip to try and hide his grin. 

“We’ll call it a date then.” 

*************************************************************************************************************

Chanyeol had a hard time falling asleep for a few hours. It was always hard for him to feel comfortable in a strange place, especially when he wanted to sleep. 

He didn’t think it would ever happen here though. 

Chanyeol woke up screaming in the middle of the night, panic spurred further when he couldn’t figure out that he was safe in Jongin’s apartment. All he saw was the other person’s apartment in the darkness. 

“Chanyeol!” Jongin threw the door open, running over to Chanyeol’s side to calm him down. “Chanyeol, baby, it’s me, it’s me. You’re with me.”    
  


Chanyeol’s breathing was labored, tears falling from his eyes as he started coming back to reality. He was still weakly screaming, but Jongin shushed him, holding his hand and whispering soothing words. 

“Fuck, I-I’m sorry,” Chanyeol said in a broken voice, sniffling as he tried to stop himself from sobbing. Jongin turned on the bedside lamp, so that Chanyeol’s tears were visible enough for him to wipe away. “I’m sorry for waking you up, I didn’t mean to-”

“Don’t apologize,” Jongin intervened in his softest voice, fixing up Chanyeol’s matted hair from his thrashing. “Don’t apologize for something like this, Chanyeol. None of this is your fault.” Chanyeol looked at him with red eyes, and the pain reflected in them was so intense that Jongin found himself tearing up too. 

“Can I come sleep with you?” Jongin held out his hands, and Chanyeol looked at them hesitantly before taking them. 

“Come on.” Jongin waited for Chanyeol to get out of bed at his own pace, knowing he was still mentally numb. “Would you like to sleep with me from now on?” Chanyeol looked at everything except Jongin, body breaking out into shivers. 

“I’d like that,” he whispered, giving Jongin’s hands a thankful squeeze. Jongin led them down to his bedroom, allowing Chanyeol to get in the bed first. Once he was settled, Jongin climbed in after him, scooting towards the center to snuggle with him. 

“You called me ‘baby,’” Chanyeol commented softly when his head was resting comfortably on Jongin’s chest. Jongin pressed a firm kiss to the top of Chanyeol’s head, sweeping his fingers through the blonde strands. 

“Do you want me to call you that every so often?” Jongin’s other hand was rubbing Chanyeol’s back, fingers massaging down his spine. 

“Mm, call me it… often,” Chanyeol mumbled before dozing off, Jongin’s gentle touch practically knocking him out. 

Jongin smiled at Chanyeol’s sleepy voice, loving the deep rasp of it. The way it vibrated against his body brought him so much relaxation that he was starting to drift off himself. 

“Okay, baby,” Jongin murmured, closing his eyes as he basked in the comfortable weight of Chanyeol’s body. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! First off, I hope everyone's doing okay with this whole covid-19 thing! It's been a true rollercoaster, and everything has been sucking for a while. Like, all of this is just NOT it. 
> 
> However! I've written another chapter with all my time spent inside, and I hope you guys really enjoy this one! Stay safe and stay healthy for me, loves <3

“Hey, Chanyeol?” Jongin called out, holding two shirts in his hands. He had a photoshoot coming up, and had to be out of town for a few days. Chanyeol was always good at picking out his casual outfits. “Chanyeol?” Jongin continued to call out, eyebrows furrowing when he heard no answer. 

He searched in their bedroom, and went out into the living room, but no one was there. Jongin hummed in confusion until he had an idea. 

Jongin walked into the large office area, and Chanyeol was slumped over the table fast asleep in front of his laptop. 

“Oh, baby,” Jongin whispered, knowing Chanyeol had a really late study night. Midterms were coming up, and Chanyeol was trying to prepare as much as he was able to do. “Chanyeol,” he cooed softly, walking over to Chanyeol to wake him up with gentle pats on his head. He threw the shirts over the front of the desk, walking behind it to start the long process of getting Chanyeol to open his eyes. 

Chanyeol was using his sweatshirt as a pillow, and Jongin figured he had wanted to rest his eyes from staring at a computer all night and day. 

“Channie,” he started off in a low voice, running his fingers through Chanyeol’s soft hair. His other hand accidentally brushed the trackpad of the laptop which caused the screen to light up. He glanced at it, and just as he was about to lift his hand to close it, the website caught his eye. 

Lingerie. It was a lingerie website. 

Jongin gulped, his stomach suddenly flipping. Before he could stop himself, his eyes flickered to the small shopping cart symbol at the top right corner, seeing five added items. The picture that was present on the screen showed black lace, and that was all he allowed his brain to see before closing the laptop. 

_ I shouldn’t have done that _ , he scolded himself, but the picture of Chanyeol wearing that kind of stuff… It sent a small shiver down his spine. Thoughts began running through his head. He’s never seen Chanyeol’s body, and tried to stop the fleeting images of Chanyeol in black lingerie. Jongin  _ wanted _ to wonder why Chanyeol would be buying such things, but he promised himself he would never pry into Chanyeol’s business, even mentally. Maybe it was for Baekhyun, or another friend. Maybe. 

To control his racing thoughts, he looked down to see Chanyeol’s handsome face relaxed in a deep slumber. The urge to kiss Chanyeol’s cheek was strong, but he fought it. It had been a month since Chanyeol initiated their first kiss, and he didn’t want to ruin the careful foundation of trust he’s been building with him. Their dates have been going well, but he could tell Chanyeol was still hesitant to open himself up to Jongin again. It felt like Chanyeol was waiting for something, and Jongin respected that. 

“Channie…” he tried again in a slightly louder voice, and this time, Chanyeol began to stir. Jongin shushed him when he saw the familiar confusion on Chanyeol’s face. 

“Did… Did I really fall asleep?” Chanyeol rubbed the bleariness from his eyes, looking at Jongin in bewilderment. Jongin thought he looked so beautiful when he woke up, eyes a little puffy, cheeks a little pink. His blonde hair was parted down the middle, and the side he was laying on was matted to his head. Jongin also tried to ignore the feeling in his stomach whenever Chanyeol spoke in the deep timbre of his sleepy voice. Waking up to it every morning this past month was absolute heaven. 

“Yeah, I think you did,” Jongin said, smiling at the way Chanyeol huffed. “I was looking all over for you, and I found you knocked out.” Chanyeol giggled, laying his head back down on his makeshift pillow. 

“Did you secretly kiss me?” Chanyeol teased, and Jongin pursed his lips as he lightly smacked Chanyeol on the arm. 

“Don’t fall asleep again, you gotta help me pack up.” Jongin picked up the two shirts, holding them up for Chanyeol to see. A pout immediately settled on Chanyeol’s lips. 

“The right one,” he mumbled without looking, focusing on a piece of dust on the desk. Jongin smiled in nothing but affection. 

“Channie, you know I gotta be out of town,” Jongin reminded him, but all Chanyeol did was emit a small ‘hmph’ sound. 

“Wanna come with you,” Chanyeol whined even though he knew he couldn’t do that. Work and school were slowly swallowing him up, and five days would feel like missing a month’s work. “I wanna see how you… you know, do stuff for modeling.” Chanyeol didn’t know another way to put it. 

“You mean you wanna see me shirtless and posing in different positions,” Jongin stated bluntly, and Chanyeol hid his face in his arms with a groan. 

“I’ve seen all your magazines,” he mumbled, voice muffled by his arms. “You look… really nice.”

“Well, you know,” Jongin started, sitting himself on the desk next to Chanyeol. “I can just take off my shirt now. I’ve been doing it around you for a while, especially in the morning.”

“I know, but it’s not really about seeing you shirtless. It’s about… Seeing you perform your art. To see you in your element.” Chanyeol rolled his head on one arm, looking up at Jongin. “You know what I mean? I haven’t been able to see you like that.” 

Jongin’s gaze softened, hand carding through Chanyeol’s hair. Chanyeol was definitely the sweetest person he’s ever met in his life. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take you with me one of these days. All the places they set me up with are gorgeous, and I hate the thought of you not seeing it. I also hate the thought of leaving you here alone,” Jongin admitted, kissing the top of Chanyeol’s head. Despite Jongin’s concerns, Chanyeol gave him a blinding smile. 

“Well, at least I have a surprise for you when you get back.” 

_ Don’t think of the damn lingerie _ , Jongin thought, trying to keep a cool composure.  _ Maybe the surprise is something else. Do not over think it, Kim Jongin _ . 

“A surprise?” he asked, voice slightly wavering. Chanyeol missed it though. 

“Mhm, I think you’ll enjoy it.” Chanyeol’s cheeks were red, and Jongin had to force himself to swallow. Red cheeks meant either shyness or extreme cold, and the room was at a perfect temperature. Jongin started feeling hot too, trying to ignore the glint in Chanyeol’s big eyes. It took everything for him not to imagine all the ways he could ruin him. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jongin asked, voice suddenly low. Chanyeol pressed his lips together to hide another smile. His cheeks felt like they were roasting. 

“It means that it’s a surprise, silly, and you’re not allowed to ask any more questions.” Chanyeol’s voice was lighthearted, but firm, and Jongin nodded in agreement. Or was it relief?

“Alright, I won’t ask any other questions, cross my heart.” Jongin hopped off the desk, picking up the two shirts. He wanted to change the subject as fast as he could. “Come help me pick out a few outfits to get my mind off of it though. I’ll probably annoy you with more questions if I’m not distracted.” 

“I’d love to distract you then,” Chanyeol said as he stood up to follow Jongin to their bedroom. 

Jongin thought about it the entire time. 

*************************************************************************************************************

“You’re not eating, Park Chanyeol,” Baekhyun scolded. Chanyeol sighed while toying with his food. He rested his cheek on one hand, eyes downcast. Baekhyun decided to prod him for information since Jongin had left earlier that day. 

“You know, this penthouse is pretty big,” he started, shoving a large piece of meat into his mouth. To emphasize his words, he gestured around the house with his fork. “It must be kinda lonely when you’re the only one here.” 

Chanyeol didn’t feel like responding. The anxiety in his stomach had a throbbing pulse, and his appetite was diminishing with every beat of it. Baekhyun chewed on his lip, leaning across the table to try and look Chanyeol in the eyes. Baekhyun knew when to tease Chanyeol, and this was not one of those times. Chanyeol looked like he was going to throw up any second. 

“You gotta tell me what’s wrong. You were like this at work today even though you were trying to hide it. Did something happen?”

“I…” Chanyeol started, but then he sighed again. He didn’t know how to talk about this, even with his best friend. Wordlessly, he stood up to get his laptop off the kitchen counter, opening it up to the lingerie website. He turned the laptop around to show Baekhyun, and his friend’s jaw dropped. 

“Chanyeol,” he said in shock, and Chanyeol shyly smiled. “I didn’t think… Y-You’re gonna dress up like  _ that _ for Jongin? When he gets back?” Chanyeol nodded, his worry growing when Baekhyun didn’t say anything else for a while. His friend had a look of uncertainty on his face, and Chanyeol thought Baekhyun would have been thrilled. 

“Well, it seems like I’ve finally found a way to get you to stop talking,” Chanyeol commented nervously, placing the laptop back in its usual spot. 

“I just have a lot of questions because this is… new for you. Extremely new.” Chanyeol nodded, knowing it was going to be overwhelming. “Uh, sit down, I just wanna make sure I have everything straight in my head.”

Chanyeol sat back down with his heart feeling like it was dropping in his stomach. He had already ordered all of the items to be delivered by the next day, and he had a feeling Baekhyun was going to make him regret it.

“So, I guess my question is… Do you want to have sex with him? Have you guys even talked about it? Because, I know you haven’t kissed since that one time.” Chanyeol had a hard time swallowing down the lump in his throat. He started wringing his hands, staring at his untouched food. 

“Are you asking me this because of what happened last time?” Chanyeol tried to keep the rising anger out of his voice too. “Am I just that broken? To the point where I have to tell you what Jongin and I have talked about to get your approval on if I should have sex with him?”

“Okay, Chanyeol, you’re not broken.” Baekhyun took a deep breath, cursing his big mouth. “I’ve been your friend since highschool, alright, and… and from one friend to another, I feel like you’re moving too fast. I’ve known for you so long, and you don’t do stuff like this, you don’t… you don’t buy lingerie to impress a guy-”

“Baek, I’m not doing it to impress him,” Chanyeol argued, frustration settling in. He should have known Baekhyun was going to act like this. He’s always been too protective of Chanyeol, especially after what happened that one night. “You’re right, I don’t initiate these kinds of things; that’s very unlike me because I’ve never been confident in myself.  _ However _ , I’m confident with Jongin. You were right on that too, he’s a really good person, and he’s been bringing out the best in me this past month. It… It makes me wanna tap back into my sexuality, and try different things. Even if it makes me so nervous that I can barely eat or talk, I wanna try. I’m buying that stuff to impress myself first.... and Jongin.”

Baekhyun didn’t know what to say. He knew he shouldn’t have turned this whole thing into an interrogation; Chanyeol has never asked him about his sex life, or what he does with each of his sugar daddies. He should have had the same respect for Chanyeol. 

“Are you sure it’s not just because he paid off your entire tuition in a week?” Baekhyun joked weakly, trying to break the ice cold tension between them. To his relief, Chanyeol gave him a small smile. 

“No, silly. I wanna try things with him if he wants to. Don’t worry, I’ve thought about Jongin’s place in all this, and the way he looks at me sometimes… I’ve never been looked at that way before. It’s almost like he’s…” Chanyeol looked up at the ceiling as he thought of a good way to say it.

“Undressing you with his eyes?” Baekhyun suggested, and Chanyeol’s cheeks bloomed into pink splotches. 

“Like that, but softer. Almost like he wants to undress me, but he’s trying to hold himself back to give me space. I don’t want him to hold back though. I wanna… just try things with him.” Chanyeol couldn’t bring himself to say the things he wanted to try. It would be too much information he was willing to give. 

“I’m sorry, Chan, I really am. I didn’t mean to start asking you personal questions, and sound like a complete asshole.” Baekhyun looked down at his hands as he sighed. “I just get worried about you, and I know Jongin’s gonna treat you right, I just don’t… I don’t want you getting hurt again because of something that I put you through.” Baekhyun felt tears prick the backs of his eyes, and he tried to blink them back. Chanyeol immediately held out his arms, and Baekhyun practically ran into them, sitting himself on Chanyeol’s lap. Chanyeol rubbed up and down his back with both hands, letting Baekhyun cry into his shoulder. 

“I-I’m really sorry, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun sobbed, fingers digging into Chanyeol’s shirt. “I never meant for you to get hurt.” Baekhyun lived with this guilt everyday, and sometimes, he had to let it out in the comfort of Chanyeol’s arms. Just the fact that Chanyeol has that memory in his head forever was excruciating. 

Chanyeol never blamed Baekhyun for what happened to him, and he wished he could take Baekhyun’s pain away at that moment. He placed a soft kiss on the top of Baekhyun’s head, shushing him when he felt his shirt getting soaked. 

“I know, Baek,” he replied, voice barely above a whisper. “I know.” 

*************************************************************************************************************

Chanyeol decided to start off slow. It would be no use in rushing things, especially with how scary the anal plug appeared. It was bigger than he thought; it had looked so small on the website, but Chanyeol was determined. He wanted to self-experiment since he’s never bottomed for someone before. Taking another deep breath, he grabbed the lube that was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, fingers shaking with every movement. He didn’t want to make a mess, so he opted for the comfort of his bathtub. 

“Good thoughts,” he said aloud, stomach twisting in anxiety as he poured a generous amount of lube over the plug. He also spread the lube out on his hand, wrapping it around his dick to stroke slowly with a soft groan. “Good thoughts only.” 

These ‘good thoughts’ included images of Jongin’s hands running up and down his body. Jongin’s mouth on his own, on his jawline, on his chest. Jongin’s mouth wrapped around his cock-

Chanyeol moaned at that one. It echoed around the large bathroom, and his cheeks flared. He could feel his dick twitching in his hand as it became fully erect. Once that was done, he shifted himself onto his knees, bending his torso slightly forward. The plug’s base had a pink gem on it, and Chanyeol gulped down the last of his worries before reaching behind himself to insert it. 

Chanyeol flinched when he felt the tip of it brush against his rim. It was cold. He bit his lip, and swirled his finger around the sensitive tip of his length, trailing the precum down the shaft with one finger to keep himself on edge. The sensation was very strange as he started pushing it in, trying to focus on relaxing himself. It almost felt like it was stabbing him at first, but it got easier once he pushed the tip inside. 

Sweat dripped down his face as he worked himself open, the pain making him shake, but he didn’t want to stop. This pain actually felt good, like an ache that he’s massaging out. 

“C’mon,” he muttered weakly, desperate to work in the wider part. Small whimpers forced their way out of his mouth, and he honestly wished Jongin was here helping him. “Fuck,” he whined, mouth dropping open as the plug sunk in deeper at the thought of Jongin opening him up. He grabbed his dick with his other hand, surprised at the aching hardness. The friction of his palm felt good, but it would be even better with Jongin’s rougher hands stroking him while pushing the plug into him. Or, a better thought, Jongin pushing his cock inside of him. 

He continued to pump himself at a slow pace, eyebrows furrowing in pleasure whenever he twisted his hand around the flaring head. It almost felt like the plug would push into him further with every stroke, and before he knew it, he felt the small gem touch his rim. He gasped when it was fully inside of him, the feeling of being full only intensifying his pleasure. Letting out a sultry moan, he let his chest sink all the way down to the bathtub floor, elevating his lower half on his knees. 

This position only caused more of those good thoughts as he fantasized about Jongin pounding him this way, leaning over his back to whisper dirty things in his ear. Chanyeol clenched around the plug in desperation, biting his bottom lip as he quickened the pace on his dick. His free hand grasped the edge of the bathtub for something to hold onto, the pleasure boiling in his stomach. 

The image that made him release was of Jongin fully naked, tattoos and tanned skin in all their glory. His dark hair would be falling on his face, those red highlights covering his eyes while he gave Chanyeol a sinister smile. Streaks of white painted the bathtub, and Chanyeol’s eyes actually rolled back as his entire body shook with it. He was panting, cheek pressed against the floor as beads of sweat rolled down the sides of his face. 

Next came the tears of relief and satisfaction. He finally became confident enough to do this with himself again, to gain back control of his body. The numbness wasn’t there anymore. 

“Jongin,” Chanyeol whispered, sniffling. He suddenly missed him, wanting him to be here so badly. He stayed there for a few minutes longer before slowly getting up to see the mess he made. It was a lot, but he wasn’t surprised. Masturbation hadn’t been his go-to in a long time. 

He finished the night off with a scalding shower, but he left the plug in. He had a feeling he was going to be using it a lot until Jongin got back from his photoshoot. 

*************************************************************************************************************

“Today’s the big day,” Baekhyun chirped, sitting himself on the corner of Chanyeol’s desk. Chanyeol couldn’t help the bright smile as he tried to focus on creating the schedule. “Oh, someone isn’t so shy anymore. Did the lingerie work out?” 

“Shouldn’t you be working?” Chanyeol rolled his eyes when Baekhyun playfully pouted. 

“I got Jongdae on the registers, and it’s a slow day. Don’t blame me for wanting to know how my best friend is doing in all his adventurous endeavors.” 

All Chanyeol could think about was the plug inside of him. Since he knew he would be sitting at a desk for a while, he decided to take the risk of having it in while he was at work. The excitement of it only boosted his confidence. 

“Yes, yes, I tried it on as soon as it came in,” Chanyeol replied hastily, clenching around the plug. When he looked at himself in the mirror that day, he almost didn’t recognize his own body. He’s never tried on lingerie before, and he was shocked at how nice it looked on him. He actually felt… sexy. 

“And?” Baekhyun prodded, drumming his fingers on the desk in anticipation. Chanyeol covered his face as a sign of being shy, and Baekhyun laughed. “Alright, I guess it was a good turnout then. I’m glad you enjoyed a little dress up.” Baekhyun cleared his throat. “You know, I can… I can always recommend you certain things too.” Baekhyun didn’t want to make the situation awkward by sharing his own sugar daddy tips, but Chanyeol looked up in curiosity. 

“You want to?” he asked, hopeful that Baekhyun meant it seriously, and not as a joke. Baekhyun pressed his lips together and nodded, wracking his brain for ideas. 

“The first thing is… It’s to not cry when they first see you all vulnerable. With Kyungsoo, I actually broke down because no one had ever seen me fully naked after you and I ended things, and I was scared to death of having sex with someone new. With someone who willingly paid all my bills. Pressure was on.” Baekhyun shook his head at the memory, one corner of his lips twitching up. “I didn’t think I would please him enough to where he would want to keep supporting me, but you can’t let those thoughts run through your head. You have to be yourself because that’s the reason they chose you in the first place.” Baekhyun took a deep breath, waiting for Chanyeol to say something. 

Chanyeol was stunned. Baekhyun had been so flirtatious with him, never cried about having sex, and constantly exuded happiness and trust with Chanyeol. He never would have thought Baekhyun would be scared without him. He appreciated the wise words, but he was more concerned about Baekhyun’s emotions. 

“You were afraid?” Chanyeol whispered, and Baekhyun shrugged in affirmation. “I’m so sorry, Baekhyun, if I would have known that, I would have…” Baekhyun held a hand up to quiet Chanyeol, shaking his head. 

“I was so used to you. It was hard for me to find other people to trust, but it was also hard for me to be on my own again. When you and I got separate apartments, I found myself getting lonely, and decided to at least try and go out with other people. That’s how I met Kyungsoo, and we hit it off pretty well. That didn’t stop me from being terrified though.” Baekhyun gave Chanyeol a weak smile. “He wanted sex, and I needed money, so… That’s just how it was.” Chanyeol sighed as he stood up to pull Baekhyun into his embrace, momentarily forgetting he had a small object restlessly shifting inside him. Baekhyun squeaked in surprise, but sunk into Chanyeol’s warmth. 

“Mm, is this what you would have done if I came to you, and said I was scared of a sugar daddy holding money over my head?” Chanyeol shushed him, but smiled all the same. Baekhyun’s quips never failed to amuse him. 

“You probably would have talked me into kissing you for ‘comfort’ again. You know you can always come to me though if you’re feeling like tha-” Baekhyun suddenly raised his head, cutting him off with a firm kiss on Chanyeol’s lips. Chanyeol knew it was coming, and gently pushed Baekhyun far enough to where their lips were close, but didn’t touch. 

“Baek, you know we can’t do this,” Chanyeol said kindly, but firm. “If Jongin and I make this an official thing, you can’t…” 

“I know,” Baekhyun giggled, tracing a finger along Chanyeol’s jawline. Chanyeol would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t miss that. “I can’t flirt with you anymore, and make you fall in love with me all over again.” Baekhyun’s expression was mischievous, eyes showing nothing but humor. “Not now, especially since you’ve become a bottom.” 

“Oh, shut up,” Chanyeol sighed, but it had no bite to it. Baekhyun snickered as he pulled away from Chanyeol’s arms to go back out to the front of the store. 

“Don’t stare at my ass, and remember what I said about no crying,” Baekhyun scolded as he walked out, and Chanyeol rubbed his face in exasperation, something he was used to doing because of Baekhyun by now. “And don’t touch your face.” 

“I’m touching it,” Chanyeol yelled after him, feeling childish when an employee gave him a look as he was walking by. “Yikes,” he said to himself, going back over to his chair. The plug shifted inside of him when he sat down, making him bite back a moan. Baekhyun had been an excellent distraction, but now he was hyper aware of it inside him. It was an amazing thrill. 

Before going back to his work, he let his fingers brush over his lips. Baekhyun’s lips had been so warm, but he knew he would never go back. 

*************************************************************************************************************

“Chanyeollie!” Jongin yelled as he stepped into the apartment. Chanyeol's head whipped around so fast that his neck cracked. His hand held the lipgloss in midair, heart suddenly pounding. Jongin was home an hour earlier than he expected. Unfreezing himself, he quickly applied the rest of the lipgloss to his upper lip, cursing under his breath at his shaking hand. 

“Chanyeol? Did you fall asleep again?” Chanyeol whimpered to himself when he heard Jongin’s voice getting closer as he tried to fluff up his hair. He thought he had another hour to himself to strut around the penthouse in his lingerie with a glass of wine in his hand. He doesn’t even drink.

“Not asleep! In here!” Chanyeol called out, voice cracking slightly on the last two words. “Okay,” he said to himself, “Sexy. You’re a sexy guy who wants to have really good sex with another  _ sexy _ guy.” 

“Oh, you’re in he-  _ Oh _ !” Jongin exclaimed as he clapped his hands over his eyes, beginning to back out of the room. “Sorry, fuck, I didn’t realize you were changing, wow, uh-”

“Nononono!” Chanyeol yelled in panic, standing up from the vanity chair, and yanking Jongin back into the room by his arm. “You’re supposed to see me like this!” 

“W-What?” Jongin stuttered, peeking through his fingers. Chanyeol laughed nervously, letting go of Jongin’s arms as he let Jongin take in the scene before him. 

Jongin’s mind had a hard time piecing it all together because Chanyeol looked  _ that _ beautiful. Black, see-through thigh highs adorned his long legs, and his eyes found themselves ogling at the lacy garter belt. It wasn’t too complicated, but simple in design.

_ Black panties _ , he muttered in his mind.  _ Baby’s wearing black panties _ . Jongin tried to ignore Chanyeol’s forming tent, but it was right there in front of him, almost begging him. The lipgloss was a major turn-on too, almost causing Jongin to sweat. Chanyeol was ethereal. 

Chanyeol, meanwhile, had to fight back the tears. He was so incredibly scared, understanding what Baekhyun had gone through. Remembering his words helped him though; they gave him a sense of comfort.

“Y-You look… Why…” Jongin became frustrated with being speechless, but he truly had no words. Chanyeol was the most beautiful model he’s ever seen. He looked back into Chanyeol’s eyes, and he could see how terrified Chanyeol looked. That was when his brain started working again. “Hey,” he started gently, eyes wandering across Chanyeol’s lean figure. Stepping forward, he reached out to grasp Chanyeol’s hands, rubbing his thumbs over them soothingly. “You look gorgeous, Chanyeol. Breathtaking.” 

Chanyeol prettily blushed, ducking his head to avoid looking Jongin in the eyes at the compliments. “I do not,” he mumbled, but a smile came to his lips. Jongin hummed in disapproval, placing his fingers under Chanyeol’s chin to make him look back up. Jongin had a serious look on his face, and Chanyeol held his breath at how hungry Jongin’s eyes looked. 

“You do, baby,” Jongin whispered, running his fingers along Chanyeol’s jawline, just like Baekhyun’s fingers, but better. Chanyeol unconsciously leaned into the touch, stomach getting warm at the pet name. “Now, if I understand correctly, you want to do this.” Chanyeol eagerly nodded, taking a deep breath in to slowly let out. 

“I wanna do this with you, Jongin. Even if I’m a little shaky,” Chanyeol admitted breathlessly with a sheepish look on his face. Jongin wanted to comfort him, reassure him that everything was going to be alright. That he would take care of Chanyeol so well. 

“We’ll take it slow. Just you and me,” Jongin murmured before leaning in to kiss him. Chanyeol whimpered, hands shyly coming up to grip Jongin’s hair. That electric feeling shot through them both, and before they knew it, Jongin already had Chanyeol on his back in their bed. 

Jongin took his time kissing him. He would whisper things in between each loud kiss, things like, “Gonna make you feel so good, babydoll,” and, “You want me to touch you?” 

“Yes,” Chanyeol whined, the panties feeling tight all of a sudden. “Yes, I want you to- Mm, to touch me, p-please.” Jongin was working on his neck, and Chanyeol arched his back when Jongin found a good spot to suck on. He was almost ashamed of being so sensitive, but Jongin loved it. Chanyeol’s skin felt so smooth to the touch, and Jongin couldn’t stop gliding his hands up and down Chanyeol’s ribs, enjoying Chanyeol’s small shivers. 

“It’s okay,” Jongin said against his neck, sitting up for a moment to swiftly take off his shirt to throw it over the edge of the bed. It was just like Chanyeol’s fantasy of Jongin hovering over him, toned muscle and tattoos standing out against his skin. Chanyeol swallowed with difficulty as he timidly stared at Jongin’s naked torso. “You can touch me, sweetheart,” Jongin encouraged him, taking Chanyeol’s hands to place them on his stomach. Chanyeol’s eyes were so wide and shining with uncertainty. He was the one who usually topped, so this was all so new to him.

“I like you,” Chanyeol said softly, fingers tracing over the eagle on Jongin’s chest. Jongin smiled warmly, leaning down to give Chanyeol fervent kisses. 

“I like you too,” Jongin mumbled as their tongues danced along each other. “Your hands feel good. They’re nice and big.” Chanyeol blushed, but said nothing in reply. 

“You doing alright?” Jongin asked him while rubbing their hips together. Chanyeol quietly moaned, head falling back against the pillows. Jongin licked his lips at seeing the glazed look over Chanyeol’s eyes. He wrapped his legs around Jongin’s waist to pull him closer for that sweet friction.

“This feels so good,” Chanyeol choked out. Just the feeling of their hips rolling into one another felt like it was enough to make him come. Jongin felt relief wash over him like a tidal wave. He knew Chanyeol was delicate when it came to the topic of sex, but he also knew Chanyeol was strong.

“Okay, let’s get all of these pretty garments off of you,” Jongin replied lovingly, but Chanyeol still wanted to kiss him. He grabbed Jongin’s hair to yank his head back down to slam their lips together, internally squealing at Jongin’s noise of surprise. The sexual tension felt tangible as they made it sloppy, teeth clacking together. It only made the fire in Chanyeol’s stomach burn hotter, cock aching to be free from the tight confines of his underwear. Jongin was feeling the same way, his normally loose sweats becoming tight around his dick. 

“Slower,” Jongin gasped, seductively licking over Chanyeol’s bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. “Shh, let’s go slower.” 

“No,” Chanyeol begged, squirming underneath Jongin to try and get the garter belt off. “I need you now, please, I need you, I’ve been wanting this the entire week.” Chanyeol wanted to start slow in the beginning, yes, but now that they were this close together, he wanted everything at once. Even though it felt like he was on the verge of an anxiety attack, he wanted Jongin so bad, and he wanted Jongin to help him forget. 

“Chanyeol, you’re shaking so much,” Jongin gently pointed out, and Chanyeol hadn’t realized it at all. “Let me undress you first, and we can go from there, okay?” Chanyeol let out a shaky breath, his mind going somewhat numb. Jongin looked concerned, and Chanyeol didn’t want that. He wanted to see Jongin’s eyes hooded as he ruthlessly fucked him. _ It shouldn’t be this stressful _ , he thought in frustration. Chanyeol knew it was because he wasn’t relaxed at all; he wasn’t even fully comfortable. He liked Jongin so much, dressed up for this, masturbated for the first time in ages, and yet… Everything was becoming jumbled in his head. 

“Channie.” Jongin’s deep voice brought him back to reality. Chanyeol was tearing up, but he was trying to fight it off. “I’m gonna help you relax.” Chanyeol nodded, his breathing almost turning into hyperventilation. 

“Please don’t stop because of this,” Chanyeol begged, hands wrapping around Jongin’s biceps. “I’m scared, but don’t stop because of that, please… Just don’t…” Chanyeol’s lower lip quivered, but Jongin was there to kiss it away. 

“Relax your shoulders first,” Jongin whispered against his mouth, and Chanyeol let the tension in them slowly leak out. “Good, now rest your head… Mhm, and let your legs fall open.” Chanyeol took a deep breath as he followed Jongin’s instructions. Jongin was sliding his hands up and down Chanyeol’s lean body, fingers tracing over the slight muscle tone of his stomach. When he saw Chanyeol becoming fully relaxed, that’s when he put his mouth to work. 

Jongin left fiery trails down Chanyeol’s skin with his lips, sucking on his skin as he made his way down to Chanyeol’s legs. Chanyeol watched him through hooded eyes, toes curling whenever he felt a hint of Jongin’s warm tongue on his inner thigh. 

“These are my hands, Chanyeol,” Jongin assured him as he ran his palms up and down the length of Chanyeol’s legs. “And this is my mouth…” Jongin pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the exposed skin above the thigh highs. “No one else’s.” 

“No one else,” Chanyeol softly agreed, sensitive thighs twitching under Jongin’s touch as he undid the straps of the garter belt. He could feel the inside of his underwear becoming hot and wet. “Jongin, my underwear too, please, it hurts.” 

“Of course,” Jongin complied, sliding Chanyeol’s underwear off as well. He sighed in relief, eyes closing as precum leaked out onto his stomach. Hot breath wafting over his cock made his eyes open wide, and he looked down just in time to see Jongin’s tongue flicking at the tip. Chanyeol’s whole body flinched at the sensation, and Jongin smiled. “Did you like that?”

“Y-Yeah,” Chanyeol stuttered, a loud moan escaping him when Jongin used the flat of his tongue to lick from base to tip. The tingly feeling of an orgasm began pouring over him, and he couldn’t do anything to stop it. “Jongin, I might- Oh-” Chanyeol’s mouth dropped open when Jongin took him in all the way as a special surprise. Chanyeol’s hands flew to Jongin’s hair, yanking at the soft strands. 

Jongin’s tongue worked on the underside, drawing small ovals with it as a little massage. Gripping the base, he started moving his head up and down, humming at the way Chanyeol’s body tightened all around him. He could see his legs twitching in his peripheral, his stomach muscles contracting in front of him as Jongin sucked on the tip. Saliva was dripping out of his mouth when Chanyeol’s hips bucked up, but he didn’t care. Jongin just wanted to pleasure him. 

Jongin’s lips looked so succulent wrapped his cock. He didn’t mean to keep his hips thrusting, but it was too much, and it was too _ good _ . 

“Jongin, pull off, pull off,” he whined, but it was no use because Chanyeol’s hands were holding Jongin’s head down, and he couldn’t stop instinctually bucking his hips into that warm, sweet mouth. His orgasm was right there, and when Jongin’s fingers accidentally pushed on the plug, Chanyeol saw white. 

His back arched sharply as he coated Jongin’s mouth and throat with his release with a shout, his hips weakly thrusting and shaking to hit the head of his cock against Jongin’s throat for more of that numbing pleasure. Jongin’s fingers were still toying with the little gem on the plug, pushing and pulling on it, and Chanyeol's entire lower half was covered in sparks. He couldn’t stop moaning even though he was embarrassed to hear himself. 

When he finally calmed down, he quickly let go out of Jongin’s hair, mumbling out soft apologies as sweat trickled down the sides of his face. Jongin sat up on his knees, and licked the excess come off of his lips, and Chanyeol blushed at how dirty it looked. How utterly hot it looked. 

“Wow,” Jongin breathed out, chest moving up as he took a deep breath to let out in a fast exhale. Chanyeol bit his lip, hips still twitching at the remnants of his orgasm. “You’re really fucking hot, Chanyeol, you know that?” Chanyeol blinked in surprise. 

“I-I am?” Chanyeol asked, completely stunned at the way Jongin was looking at him. It was intense, fiery, and once again, hungry. 

“I’m gonna make you come again, baby, you deserve it,” Jongin muttered, leaning over Chanyeol’s body to smash their lips together. “A fucking plug,” Jongin groaned between their kisses, and Chanyeol whined when Jongin reached down to push on it. “Hold onto the backs of your knees, I wanna see it.” 

Chanyeol did as he was told, bringing his legs up. He looked up at Jongin with nothing but lust in his eyes, licking his kiss-swollen lips to have their tastes mix. Jongin cursed under his breath when he sat back on his heels, eyes fixated on the pink gem glittering at him. 

“I’ve had it in all day,” Chanyeol whispered, his cock becoming half hard under Jongin’s passionate gaze. “I’ve wanted you all day.” 

“You have me,” Jongin replied, running his nails down the backs of Chanyeol’s thighs to see them tremble. Gently, he took one finger to rub over the gem, relishing in the gasp that left Chanyeol’s shiny lips. “Like that?” he asked in an alluring tone, grabbing onto the base to push and pull on it. Chanyeol’s body shook, nails digging through the soft fabric behind his knees. Jongin wanted the thigh highs to stay on, and he couldn’t stop admiring this view of them. 

“Yes, but…” Chanyeol began before he was cut off by a moan when Jongin angled it a certain way. 

“But?” 

“I want you to fuck me instead.” 

Chanyeol gasped sharply when Jongin pulled out the plug. He whined when he clenched around nothing, missing the feeling of being full. His gaze immediately went to Jongin’s crotch, licking his lips when he saw the large tent. A taste was what he wanted too. 

“Don’t worry,” Jongin said as he started kicking off his sweats. Chanyeol eyed his cock with a warm feeling in his stomach. It looked so perfect for his mouth. “One day, you’ll suck me off, but right now…” Jongin didn’t finish his sentence as he grabbed some lube from the nightstand drawer on his side of the bed. Chanyeol was surprised.

“You’ve had that this whole time?” The bottle was half empty, and Jongin grinned at Chanyeol as he poured a large amount in his hand. 

“I like being fucked too, you know,” Jongin stated matter of factly, hissing through his teeth as he spread the lube over his cock. An involuntary moan left Chanyeol’s mouth at the sight, and Jongin’s words caused his cock to ache once again. “Right now though… I’m more tempted to stretch you out.” Jongin leaned over Chanyeol’s body, pressing their skin together as his leaking tip prodded Chanyeol’s entrance. His voice was dangerously soft, lips agonizingly close. “Teach you what it’s like to be fucked, and teach you how good it feels.” Chanyeol whimpered at the sensual expression on Jongin’s face, his rim fluttering at the feeling of Jongin’s cock pressing against it. 

Chanyeol couldn’t stop thinking about his little fantasy when Jongin slowly pushed himself inside. Jongin was older than him by six years, and the idea of someone older and more experienced than him corrupting him in this way turned him on immensely. It all helped him to unwind, his hands letting go of his legs to wrap them around Jongin’s waist. Jongin was treating him so well too, whispering soft reassurances and telling Chanyeol to stay relaxed. 

Chanyeol decided that he liked it. He liked the feeling of Jongin’s cock slowly filling him up, the aching stretch being soothed by the lube. He even enjoyed holding onto Jongin, nails leaving small imprints in his skin. 

“You still with me, baby?” Jongin asked him, giving Chanyeol’s lips a firm peck. Chanyeol hadn’t realized he closed his eyes, and he let out a breath that he had been holding in. 

“Yeah,” he whispered, opening his eyes to see Jongin’s beautiful eye smile. “You feel really good.” Chanyeol squeezed around Jongin’s cock, and bit his lip at how Jongin’s muscles flexed. 

“You feel amazing too,” Jongin replied in a strained voice, and Chanyeol could see it now. Jongin was holding back so hard, his hips involuntarily jerking. The stretch still hurt him a bit, but Chanyeol knew it would eventually ease if Jongin just  _ moved _ . 

“Teach me,” Chanyeol said suddenly, tilting his head up to kiss Jongin. Jongin pressed back into the kiss, licking over the seam of Chanyeol’s lips to get them open. Chanyeol moaned deep in Jongin’s throat when Jongin gave a rough thrust of his hips. When they had to separate for air, that’s when Jongin lost control. Chanyeol’s eyes just looked so big and trusting, and he wanted to make sure Chanyeol felt thoroughly fucked out. 

Jongin’s thrusts were unforgiving and merciless, the grip on Chanyeol’s hips tight. Jongin couldn’t hold back like he wanted to at the start. He had wanted to build up a nice rhythm to get soft moans out of Chanyeol, but once his cock was sucked into that tight heat, it was over. 

“Fuck!” Chanyeol yelled out, body jerking up the bed as Jongin quickened his pace. His eyes were squeezed shut from the pleasure, hands gripping the sheets. “Fuck me, daddy, fuck me so good,” he groaned through clenched teeth. 

“Yeah, baby? You like it when daddy fucks you rough, hm?” Jongin practically growled in his ear, and Chanyeol could only moan his agreement, leaving deep scratches in Jongin’s back. 

“You’re so hot,” Chanyeol cried, a small tear slipping out as he realized all he could do was take it. Take whatever Jongin gave him, and receive it with screams of ecstasy. He knew he had exposed one of his small kinks, but he couldn’t care. Being fucked and fulfilled like this is being written down as one of the best experiences of his life. All he wanted to do was keen at the feeling of Jongin’s cock sliding in and out of him, at the glorious friction against his walls. “Give it to me, daddy, give it to me  _ right there _ .” 

“You sound so fucking sweet,” Jongin whispered. “So sweet and sexy, baby, fuck.” Chanyeol’s jaw went slack when Jongin found that spot. He never knew it could feel this amazing, and Jongin was making him cry out such obscene moans. Jongin made sure to commit those gorgeous sounds to memory along with Chanyeol’s blissed out expression. His cheeks were the most adorable shade of red that spread all the way down to his chest. 

“J-Jongin,” Chanyeol gasped, eyebrows furrowing as Jongin hit his sweet spot dead on. “Jongin, I might come, I might-” His words were cut off when another moan ripped out of him, biting down on Jongin’s shoulder. Their bodies were slick with sweat, and Chanyeol could feel his orgasm bubbling under the surface whenever Jongin’s stomach slid against his cock. 

“You wanna come untouched?” Jongin asked him, his voice a deep rumble next to Chanyeol’s ear. Chanyeol weakly nodded, begging Jongin with his eyes to fuck him harder. The bed was shaking with every jolt of Jongin’s hips, the loud slaps of their skin echoing around the large room. 

Chanyeol came with a scream moments later followed by yelling Jongin’s name. Jongin grabbed Chanyeol’s hand to interlace their fingers, jaw clenching when he felt Chanyeol release between them. He could feel himself getting closer, hips canting to chase his orgasm. 

“Yes, yes,” Chanyeol babbled, leaving deep marks in Jongin’s back. “Come inside me, please, please, fill me up, Jongin, fill me…” Chanyeol blissfully smiled when he felt Jongin’s warmth flood him, softly moaning as he squeezed around Jongin to milk him of it all. Jongin’s noises were melodic, guttural moans, and Chanyeol didn’t want it to stop. 

Their voices were eventually reduced to harsh pants, and Jongin held himself up on shaky arms to intimately kiss Chanyeol, their hands still laced together. 

“You know what this means?” Chanyeol sleepily mumbled, blinking slowly up at Jongin. Jongin grinned, admiring Chanyeol with his matted hair and pink cheeks. “This means we’re officially together. You’re not paying anyone else’s tuition.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Jongin whispered, leaning down to playfully bite on Chanyeol’s bottom lip. Chanyeol whined, body wanting to rest after such an exhausting, but wonderful, experience. “Shh, we really need to shower and change these sheets.” 

“That’s too much work.” Chanyeol really didn’t want to get up, but Jongin had a point. He wasn’t feeling too comfortable with how their spent bodies were feeling all pressed up against each other. The sweat was drying, and everything was starting to itch. 

“C’mon, I’ll wash your hair.” 

*************************************************************************************************************

Chanyeol woke up to sunlight streaming through the windows. Jongin was spooning him, his body wrapped tightly wrapped around Chanyeol’s warm one. A moment of panic washed over him when he thought he had school or work, but he actually had the day off from both. He breathed out a sigh of relief, snuggling deeper into Jongin’s embrace. 

Last night had been one of the best nights he’s ever had. The shower part was fun too; Jongin had washed his hair with careful fingers, and he even changed the sheets while Chanyeol was half asleep on the couch. It was a bit of a blur, but he enjoyed all of it. 

“So, you have a little daddy kink,” Jongin mumbled, his voice extra deep from waking up. Chanyeol was suddenly wide awake, head turning to look at Jongin incredulously over his shoulder. 

“D-Do not,” he denied weakly, moving his head back to bury his face in the pillows. Jongin hummed in amusement, dropping a kiss on Chanyeol’s shoulder. 

“I like it,” Jongin said softly, running his fingers down to Chanyeol’s waist. There was light bruising where his hands had been. “Does this hurt at all?”

“In a good way,” Chanyeol said with a smile, wiggling his hips a bit to press against Jongin’s waist. Jongin lightly squeezed his waist in retaliation.

“Naughty. Turn over and look at me, it feels weird talking to your back.” Chanyeol giggled as he turned over, biting his lip when he saw Jongin’s handsome face. His cheeks were slightly puffy, but in the most endearing way, and his eyes were still half closed and sleepy. 

“You were-” 

“No, no, no,” Chanyeol whined, covering his face with his hands. As soon as he saw Jongin’s gaze turn soft, he couldn’t help getting shy. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Jongin said, leaning in to give Chanyeol a deep and loving kiss. “You were incredible. I’m taking care of you for the rest of the day, and don’t fight that.” Chanyeol gave him another kiss, this one more intense. 

“I won’t fight that,” he said with a certain tone that made Jongin’s imaginary puppy ears perk up. Chanyeol was  _ smirking  _ at him too. Chanyeol never smirked. 

“You… Again?” Jongin blinked in shock, and Chanyeol rolled on top of him, pushing back on Jongin’s cock. “Oh, fuck, baby, what happened to being shy, huh?” Jongin’s hands flew to Chanyeol’s waist to steady him. He really liked the view of Chanyeol on top of him like this. 

Chanyeol grabbed the lube from the nightstand, pouring a generous amount on his palm. 

“Let’s do it again.” 

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!! It is May! 
> 
> I have FINALLY finished the third chapter of this fic. FINALLY. 
> 
> Tbh, I really like experimenting with the dynamic that I have going here?? This fic is one big experimentation for me, and it's actually really fun to write. I'm starting to get back into that groove. 
> 
> So, without further ado, here is the third to last chapter! There will be a fourth chapter and final chapter for this fic, and I'm excited to write that as well! Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> ALSO BIG CONGRATS TO JONGDAE ON HIS BABY GIRL !!!!! I HAD TO INCLUDE HIM IN THIS CHAPTER, I'M SO HAPPY !!!!!!

Chanyeol felt like he was being tortured. At least, that was the point, but this was  _ a lot _ . 

Jongin had been edging him for almost an hour, and Chanyeol regrets his agreement to wear the cock ring. The damned thing was so restrictive. 

“Can I  _ please _ come, Jongin?” Chanyeol whined, moaning against Jongin’s neck as he felt himself getting close. Jongin was sitting behind him, keeping Chanyeol’s legs spread by weighing them down with his own. 

“What happened to calling me daddy, huh?” Jongin pulled his hand off when he saw Chanyeol’s hips twitching up a little more than usual. He wouldn’t let Chanyeol give in if he couldn’t say that beloved d-word. The word that Jongin was beginning to love more and more. 

Chanyeol let out a high pitched whine of protest when Jongin’s hand came off, a contrast to his deep voice. His fingernails dug into Jongin’s thighs that were on top of his, but Jongin loved it. Loved being the one to cause it. 

“I-I,” Chanyeol stammered, his cock aching and feeling so heavy. Jongin re-applied more lube to his hand, and Chanyeol couldn’t help the whimper when he heard the slick sound of it. 

“What is it, baby?” Jongin whispered right in his ear. Chanyeol shivered as hot breath washed over his neck. “You’re suddenly shy, aren’t you? You don’t wanna be too loud?” Chanyeol nodded, gasping when Jongin’s hand wrapped around him once again. “We can’t have that, now, can we?” 

Chanyeol yelled when Jongin’s other hand gently cupped his balls. He fondled them across his palm while pumping Chanyeol’s cock, enjoying the trembling that came with it all. 

It was exciting to have control. Jongin didn’t think he would be very good with the “dominant” role since he liked bottoming more, but with Chanyeol, it was different. 

“Daddy, please,” Chanyeol pleaded, a couple tears sliding down his cheeks. The pleasure was becoming too much for him to take, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back. Even if Jongin’s hand wasn’t working on him, he would still let go. “Please, please, I’ll be so  _ good _ for you, daddy, just… I need to.” 

“That’s better,” Jongin hissed in his ear when Chanyeol tilted his head back onto Jongin’s shoulder to let out beautiful moans. “Since you sucked daddy off so well earlier, I guess you can give yourself up to me. How does that sound?” 

“Yes!” Chanyeol exclaimed, a burst of excitement dumping another round of adrenaline in his veins. Jongin licked up his neck, emphasizing the twist of his hand around the leaking tip. His other fingers danced along Chanyeol’s balls, noticing they were drawing tighter up into Chanyeol’s body. 

“Go on,” Jongin urged him, nipping at Chanyeol’s neck. “Don’t make daddy wait.” When Jongin kissed his neck in that special spot, there was no stopping him. Streams of white coated Chanyeol’s stomach, the messy sounds becoming prominent with every pump of Jongin’s hand. Chanyeol’s toes were curled as his mouth opened in a silent scream, eyes rolling back when he threw his head on Jongin’s shoulder once again. Jongin smiled at how Chanyeol’s hips bucked wildly into his hand, legs spreading further apart. A wail left his lips as Jongin kept going afterwards, the sensitivity making him twitch and writhe. 

“Daddy, please, stop, stop,” Chanyeol cried, but Jongin gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. 

“You didn’t say thank you,” Jongin said in a fake sad voice. Chanyeol was breathing hard at the pain, his body trying to wriggle away from Jongin’s hands. 

“Th-Thank you, daddy,” Chanyeol stuttered, his hands tightly gripping Jongin’s thighs. Just a little more. “Thank you for letting me come.” 

“There we go, we’re all done now. Shh, you did so well, Channie,” Jongin soothed him, giving Chanyeol a hug from behind when Chanyeol’s body still shook from his orgasm. Chanyeol groaned, his head starting to pound from all the pent up tension. 

“Headache,” he mumbled, and Jongin quickly grabbed the Advil and water from the nightstand. He fed Chanyeol two pills, holding the cup of water to his lips to wash it all down. 

“I don’t know if we should keep doing that.” Jongin was wiping Chanyeol’s stomach off with a towel, and Chanyeol puffed his lower lip out at Jongin’s comment. 

“I love it though,” he mumbled, giving Jongin his best puppy eyes. “I like you talking to me like that… mm, controlling me.” Chanyeol smiled blissfully as Jongin gently removed the cock ring. 

“But you get a tension headache from it,” Jongin insisted, pursing his lips into a pout, and placing his hand on the front of Chanyeol’s neck to push him back onto his shoulder. Chanyeol looked up at him, biting his lip. 

“Squeeze harder,” he whispered seductively, and Jongin rolled his eyes, but gave a firm squeeze anyway. Chanyeol beamed at him, placing a kiss on Jongin’s cheek. 

“I turned you into a little sex fiend,” Jongin muttered, and Chanyeol giggled, but his smile disappeared as he suddenly thought of something. 

“ _ Y-Your _ little sex fiend,” he emphasized softly. Jongin looked at him with a heavy gaze, eyes wandering over Chanyeol’s handsome face. He brought his hand up to brush his fingers lovingly against Chanyeol’s cheek, giving Chanyeol’s neck another slight squeeze. 

“Mine.” 

*************************************************************************************************************

“He said ‘mine’?” Baekhyun’s eyes went so wide that Chanyeol had to laugh. They both had an hour break from their classes, and decided to meet. Chanyeol couldn’t stop himself from telling Baekhyun his little ‘adventures’ with Jongin. He thought he would be embarrassed of himself, but it was actually exciting. 

“Yeah, he just… He just somehow knows all the little things about me, and-” Chanyeol’s reminiscence was cut short when Jongdae and his girlfriend sat down at their table. She was practically glued to his lap. 

“You guys talking about sugar daddies  _ again _ ?” Jongdae asked with an air of exasperation, and Baekhyun childishly mocked him, repeating what Jongdae had said in an annoyed voice. 

“Why aren’t you my sugar daddy?” Jongdae’s girlfriend complained, looking at him with a big pout on her face. “Then we could talk about something other than your work.” 

“You think I have a lot of money, sweet girl? I’m flattered you think I look so expensive,” Jongdae teased her, a bright smile plastered on his face whenever he looked at her. Chanyeol wondered if Jongin ever looked at him like that in the morning. Jongin made it a habit to get up early to work out, so Chanyeol often woke up to the smell of breakfast. 

“Okay, you two, that’s enough,” Baekhyun said, but he grinned at them nonetheless. They were truly a perfect couple. “It’s Chanyeol’s time to shine with all the romantics.” 

“Romantics?” Chanyeol snorted, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms over his chest. Baekhyun raised his eyebrows, leaning back to copy Chanyeol’s form. 

“You see what I’m doing, Jongdae?” Baekhyun asked, keeping his eyes on Chanyeol. Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows, looking over at his two friends. 

“It looks like you’re being defensive,” Jongdae’s girlfriend chimed in, and Jongdae gave the back of her hand a kiss. 

“You’re absolutely right, darling,” Jongdae replied, obviously lost in the way her hair moved gently with the soft breeze. 

“I don’t understand,” Chanyeol whined, impatiently stamping his feet. Baekhyun snickered, and Jongdae rolled his eyes. 

“You’re in love with the man,” Jongdae explained. “Whenever he comes into the bookstore to visit you, the googly eyes you two make at each other is unreal, and makes everyone cringe. It’s the way I look at my beautiful, sweet, gorgeous, and extremely smart, angel.” 

Chanyeol was stunned. He realized that the thought of being in love with Jongin has never crossed his mind until now. Love was a  _ big _ word for Chanyeol, and he’s only ever shared it with Baekhyun. It was a strange feeling to feel like he may be in love again.

“So, you guys see it, but I don’t?” Baekhyun gave a dramatic sigh while shaking his head. He clapped a hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder, looking him dead in the eyes. 

“Love makes a man blind, Chanyeol.” Chanyeol scoffed while the rest of them laughed. 

*************************************************************************************************************

“Jongin, if you don’t go any faster,” Chanyeol complained, pressing his face against Jongin’s neck. Jongin hummed a moan, the slow roll of his hips agonizingly perfect. 

“Where’s the fun in that?” he asked in a soft voice, gently nosing Chanyeol’s cheek for a kiss. Chanyeol turned his head to accept it, the kiss loud in the quiet room, save for their breath mingling together. 

Chanyeol noticed it that night. The way Jongin looked at him. It’s always been there, but Chanyeol has never paid attention until now. It was scaring him. There was a deep passion in Jongin’s eyes, a delicate, but strong,  _ love  _ in his gaze. Chanyeol’s heartbeat was racing when he realized he most likely looked at Jongin the same way whenever they had sex. Maybe even before they had sex. 

“Jongin?” Chanyeol asked, a timid note in his voice. Jongin slightly tilted his head in concern, but continued to thrust into him at a slow pace. 

“Yeah, babydoll?” Jongin pressed their foreheads together, and laced their fingers together above Chanyeol’s head. 

Chanyeol was set on telling Jongin to stop. The feeling of love was too strong for him, cheesy as it may sound. It was a delicate, abstract concept that he wasn’t entirely familiar with at his age, and he was afraid of giving into it. 

The words ‘can we stop?’ were on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn’t bring himself to say them because he didn’t want to stop. A sudden surge of bravery took over his fearful thoughts, and he wrapped his legs around Jongin’s waist to pull him in deeper. Jongin gasped, swollen lips parting when he felt Chanyeol’s strength. 

“Deeper,” Chanyeol whispered, tears flooding his eyes. “I want daddy deeper.”    
  


“Oh, baby,” Jongin cooed, kissing the arch of Chanyeol’s eyebrows, down the bridge of his nose, and finally to his lips. “You want me to fuck you deeper? You want it that bad?” 

“Yes, yes,” Chanyeol begged, back arching when Jongin slid his cock in all the way, as far as he could go. Chanyeol shivered when the head of Jongin’s cock jammed up against his prostate. Jongin was so big, and Chanyeol loved feeling the size by clenching as tight as his body would allow. 

Chanyeol came with tears rolling down his cheeks, and Jongin released inside him with a rough groan. Chanyeol could feel his teeth lightly biting his shoulder. 

“Stay inside me, please,” Chanyeol shyly requested, and Jongin couldn’t say no to such beautiful, teary eyes. 

“Are you doing alright, today?” Jongin asked once their heavy breaths died down. He gently wiped the tears from Chanyeol’s eyes, shushing him when Chanyeol sniffled once. 

“Just realized something with Baekhyun,” Chanyeol mumbled, looking everywhere else except at Jongin. Jongin noticed it right off, an anxious feeling pooling deep in his stomach. 

“What did you realize? Look at me, baby, I don’t bite.” Chanyeol took a deep breath, eyes moving up to look at Jongin’s face. His hands were tracing around the tiger tattoo on Jongin’s lower left back. 

“The way you make me feel is… I don’t know how to describe it. It does scare me, because I haven’t felt like this in a really long time, and we’ve only been together for a couple months… Am I moving too fast because it feels like I am, but then again, I-I wanna say it-” His words were cut off by Jongin’s finger against his lips. Jongin had a bright smile on his face, eyes shining with happiness. 

“You take as long as you need to. Just know that I feel the same way, and I’ll wait until the day you say it, okay?” Chanyeol blinked in surprise, not knowing what to say. His heart felt full, and his hands ran up the expanse of Jongin’s back. He could feel Jongin getting hard inside of him again, and Chanyeol squeezed around him. Jongin bit his lip, eyes halfway closing. 

“I wanna ride you,” Chanyeol whimpered, and Jongin immediately sat up with Chanyeol seated comfortably in his lap. Jongin’s cock was deeper this way, and it made Chanyeol shake from sensitivity. Jongin held him close though, arms protectively wrapped around Chanyeol’s waist. 

“When did you start feeling it?” Chanyeol asked. It was a vague question, but Jongin knew the answer. He pressed their foreheads together as he intimately rolled his hips. Chanyeol matched the gentle rhythm, his body already squirming from the pleasure. 

“When I saw you at that party,” Jongin replied in a husky whisper, licking Chanyeol’s bottom lip as he picked up the pace. Chanyeol felt an explosion of endorphins as he let Jongin take over him mentally and physically. 

The imprints of Jongin’s fingers digging into his back, and the possessive way he looked at Chanyeol through his hair as they both came together were things he was never going to forget. 

*************************************************************************************************************

A couple weeks had gone by since that night. Finals were starting to get close, and Chanyeol would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t panic about it all the time. Thanksgiving break was coming up, and Jongin knew Chanyeol was going to spend the whole week studying for finals. 

They both didn’t have much family they were close to at this point in their lives, so they decided to spend Thanksgiving together this year. Chanyeol admitted that he felt bad about not seeing his family, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it this year. Not yet. 

“Let’s go to that party Baekhyun was talking about,” he suggested on the day Chanyeol’s break began. Chanyeol looked at him incredulously with a pair of socks in his hand. “What? It’ll only be one night out of town. I promise you’ll get to study.” 

“You don’t like Kyungsoo though,” Chanyeol said nonchalantly, placing the socks in the drawer. Jongin raised his eyebrows, wondering how Chanyeol figured that one out so quickly. He wasn’t used to being transparent to someone, and it caused a slight panic deep within his chest. 

“H-How do you figure that?” Jongin asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. Chanyeol gave him a look, and Jongin suddenly felt uncomfortable. He wasn’t used to being analyzed either. 

“That’s the first time I’ve heard you actually stutter before. You’re nervous.” Chanyeol’s voice was gentle in the last two words when he saw the vulnerable look in Jongin’s eyes. He went over to straddle Jongin’s lap, giving him a deep kiss as he wound his arms around Jongin’s neck. Jongin’s hands travelled up Chanyeol’s shirt, revelling in the goosebumps as he brushed his fingers over Chanyeol’s ribs. 

“Again, I ask: How did you know?” Jongin asked him with his mouth still pressed against Chanyeol’s mouth. Chanyeol smiled, and pulled back just a little to be able to speak. 

“You’ve only mentioned him once while we’ve been together. Plus, whenever I bring up him and Baekhyun, you always try to change the subject. It’s always been something I’ve noticed about you.” Chanyeol gave him another firm peck, fingers curling in Jongin’s soft hair. “You’re not as mysterious to me as you think, baby.” 

“Mm, guess not,” Jongin whispered, rubbing his thumbs over Chanyeol’s nipples. Chanyeol gasped, his smile growing wider. 

“Naughty. Trying to change the subject on me again?” Chanyeol teased, the tone in his voice light. Jongin hummed, distracting himself with marking a spot on Chanyeol’s collarbone. “Mm, Jongin, why the sudden- oh- i-invitation?” Chanyeol struggled with the words when Jongin found the area that made Chanyeol shiver. 

“Just think it would be fun,” Jongin mumbled against his neck. “You can take a couple nights off as a little vacation, you get to hang out with Baekhyun at a very expensive party, and we’ll have a nice time in a hotel room.” Chanyeol giggled at the last part, leaving a kiss on Jongin’s forehead. 

“Good, because I just bought a few new lingerie sets I wanna try.” Jongin looked up at him in surprise, rubbing his hands up and down Chanyeol’s back. 

“So, you’ll go? You will?” Jongin asked excitedly, and Chanyeol could only imagine him with puppy ears and a wagging tail. It was precious at how he was more excited about Chanyeol’s acceptance than his choice of an outfit. 

“Yes, I’ll go; I think it’ll be fun. Plus, Baekhyun’s been begging me to go to some of those parties with him, and I think a few nights away with you would be… It would be really nice.” Jongin squinted his eyes in suspicion. He noticed the slightly dark circles under Chanyeol’s eyes. 

“You pulled all-nighters to finish those two essays before your break, didn’t you? And you’ve been making a ton of flashcards, huh?” Chanyeol bit his lip to hide a smile, wiggling against Jongin’s lap. 

“Just think about the lingerie, handsome,” Chanyeol whispered, giving Jongin’s lips a sweet peck. He moved away from Jongin before his hands could grab a hold of his waist, and he snickered at the lost look on Jongin’s face. His hands were still in midair where Chanyeol’s hips had been. 

“I have to do laundry, silly,” Chanyeol lightly scolded him. Jongin immediately took off his shirt. 

“What about now?” Jongin begged, but Chanyeol tsked at him before walking away with a soft sway in his hips. 

“I’ll make you that shrimp stir fry that you like, tonight! I might be naked, who knows?” Jongin yelled after him.

*************************************************************************************************************

“Kind of sad we’re skipping black friday shopping,” Baekhyun said with a pout as he added more items to his online shopping cart. 

“But you are shopping,” Chanyeol replied in amusement as he neatly folded all of his clothes for the suitcase. “You get to avoid all the big crowds, and all the huge fights.” 

“That’s the best part though! Even you have to admit that.” Chanyeol thought about it for a moment, and nodded to himself while shrugging. 

“It made great entertainment for us in high school when we couldn’t buy much of anything. Remember when we actually bought popcorn that one year? To see that fight between those two guys? I’ve never seen two  _ grown  _ men beat each other up over a bra before.” Baekhyun burst into a fit of giggles at the memory. 

“I can’t believe that fight was going on when we  _ got back _ with the popcorn, it was fucking ridiculous how security couldn’t handle it,” Baekhyun laughed, fanning his face as he tried to stop himself before he passed out. “Th-They almost  _ tore _ it.”

“What’re you two laughing at?” Jongin asked with a smile. He walked in with his own suitcase after packing away all of his bathroom essentials. 

“Oh, nothing you would understand, Jongin,” Baekhyun answered with a wave of his hand. Chanyeol tried to hide his smile when Jongin looked at him in confusion. “Anyway, I have to get going before Kyungsoo starts spamming me with questions. I’ll see you guys later on at the hotel.” Chanyeol hugged him before he left. 

“So, Kyungsoo decided to stay at the same hotel,” Jongin commented, unable to keep out the snide undertone when Baekhyun was out of the room. “I wonder if he found out which room we’re in. Maybe he’ll give us a surprise visit so I can kick him in the face.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes, and took Jongin by the hand. 

“You have to tell me what happened between you two at some point,” Chanyeol said softly. “Preferably before the party, so I don’t start asking the wrong questions or giving the wrong answers.”

Jongin sighed with his cheeks puffed out. He knew Chanyeol was right, but it didn’t make the explanation any less difficult. 

“Sit with me for a second,” Jongin told him as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Chanyeol pushed his suitcase toward the pillows to make room. When he sat down, Jongin immediately gave his cheek a kiss. 

“Kyungsoo and I dated our senior year of high school, and… throughout college.” Chanyeol's jaw dropped. He had a suspicion that the two used to date, but never for that long. “I know,” Jongin said after seeing Chanyeol’s reaction. 

“You guys are that close? F-For that long?” 

“Once, maybe, but now, a lot of things have changed. I wanted to go a completely different way than what he wanted to do which required me to move to a different city. I wanted to delve deeper into incorporating dance into modeling, and he wanted to create his own company. At first, I was set on helping him, but my dance classes got progressively harder, my finals became the death of me, and I was trying to make it as a model. Going back and forth between all of that and him was hard, and… I just couldn’t do it. So, one night, I went to his dorm to tell him the bad news, and he was… with someone.” Jongin looked down at his legs, that familiar ache in his chest returning as he remembered it all. Chanyeol brushed his fingers along Jongin’s cheek and against his hairline. 

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol whispered, feeling a rise of anger toward Kyungsoo. How could someone do that to such a beautiful human being? “What happens next if you want to talk about it?”

“I mean, I was going there to break up with him anyway, but just knowing that was going on behind my back… It was devastating to the both of us. When he woke up to see me standing there, he started freaking out. I just turned around and left. I couldn’t believe he was begging me to stay even at that point. You know now though, so….” Jongin finally looked at Chanyeol, and felt the biggest sense of comfort. Chanyeol’s eyes always shined with the deepest care. 

“Are you sure you wanna go?” Chanyeol asked, and Jongin nodded. Chanyeol rubbed Jongin’s arm, giving his bicep a comforting squeeze. “I’m really sorry, Jongin, you didn’t deserve that. You were trying your best, and you’ve come this far-” 

“And I’m with you,” Jongin confirmed, taking Chanyeol’s face in his hands. “If it wasn’t for him, I probably would’ve never gotten to where I am, and I never would’ve met you. You’re perfect.” Chanyeol’s cheeks felt warm under Jongin’s touch, but he was still unsure. 

“Why do you want to go? If you don’t like each other so much?” 

“We just need to make amends. I need to stop being bitter, and he needs to stop feeling guilty. It’s not healthy for either of us, so we decided to meet up at this thing. We did call ahead of time about this.” Jongin was hesitant about that last part, and he hoped Chanyeol wouldn’t be upset. When he saw Chanyeol’s face fall, his heart fell too. 

“You called him? You called your ex, and didn’t tell me about it?” Chanyeol studied his fingers, running his fingernail along his thumb. 

“Hey,” Jongin whispered, taking Chanyeol’s hands into his own. “Look at me, lovely.” Chanyeol looked up at him, trying his hardest not to cry. “I was afraid of telling you. I shouldn’t have been, and I’m sorry. I should’ve told you before I called him, and not after inviting you to the party. The next time I ever do something like that, I will tell you. I promise you.” Jongin hooked his pinkie finger with Chanyeol’s. “Pinkie promise, okay? Plus, if you don’t wanna go, then we won’t go. I understand that I messed up, and I don’t want to do something you aren’t comfortable with because I love you.” 

It just slipped out. Jongin had been fantasizing saying those three words ever since Chanyeol brought it up, and his lips decided to do the work for him. Chanyeol looked at him in surprise, and Jongin started to panic. 

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” Chanyeol cut him off by holding a finger up to Jongin’s lips. 

“I’m not ready to say it, but… We’ll go. You two do need to make up, and I’m sure Baekhyun would be really happy about it too. It’s okay, Jongin, just tell me about stuff like that next time before you do anything.” Jongin breathed a sigh of relief, bringing Chanyeol in for a tight hug. Chanyeol made a noise of content, teasingly licking up Jongin’s neck. 

“Easy, now,” Jongin said in a low tone, brushing his fingers along Chanyeol’s inner thigh as revenge. “Let’s get to the hotel first. We’re running late.” 

*************************************************************************************************************

The party was nothing short of extravagant. It was held at Kyungsoo’s enormous mansion, and it was too fancy for Chanyeol’s liking. To Jongin’s benefit though, there were a lot of fashion CEOs, and he was mingling with them about their businesses. Baekhyun paraded Chanyeol around the room, introducing him to almost everyone they passed by. It was overwhelming, but Chanyeol felt nice getting all dressed up in a quality button down and slacks. Plus, he was wearing his new lingerie set underneath, and the plug shifted endlessly inside him. He couldn’t wait for Jongin to find out about it back at the hotel. 

“Oh, I’ll be right back, Chan, I promise I will, I just have to freshen up a bit, okay? Have some food, and drink up if you want.” Chanyeol didn’t want Baekhyun to leave him alone, but he was already rushing off to the bathroom. He hated being left alone at parties. 

After eating some of the food off the luxurious catering table, Chanyeol looked around for Baekhyun, but he was nowhere to be seen. Sighing to himself, he decided to look for Jongin to try and calm his overactive heartbeat. Being in a high class setting always made him anxious; he’d rather have it be a boisterous college party than this. 

Someone tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned around to see a well-dressed man who was shorter than him. The stranger smiled, lips stretching into a heart shape. One hand held a glass of champagne while the other one was out for a handshake. 

“Hi there, I’m Kyungsoo. I heard you came in with Jongin.” 

_ Oh, wonderful _ , Chanyeol thought as he shook Kyungsoo’s outstretched hand.  _ The man I never wanted to see tonight.  _

“Yeah, um… Hi,” Chanyeol greeted lamely. He knew that was rude, but how could he be nice to someone like Kyungsoo? After he just found out about how he treated Jongin? He was Jongin’s ex-boyfriend too which didn’t make matters better. 

“Not much of a talker?” Kyungsoo asked teasingly, an easy smile still in place as he handed Chanyeol the glass of champagne. Chanyeol awkwardly took it so that their fingers didn’t brush by accident. He wasn’t going to drink it anyway. 

“Not really,” Chanyeol replied, looking at the floor instead. Kyungsoo’s large eyes were a little intense to look at, and he already felt intimidated by this guy who was  _ shorter  _ than him. 

“Well, I’ll do the talking then,” Kyungsoo said with amusement playing on his features. “So you know Jongin, huh? He’s been ‘supporting’ you?” Kyungsoo smirked at the disgruntled look on Chanyeol’s face, and it took Chanyeol everything not to kick his teeth in. He started looking through the crowd to find Jongin, but Kyungsoo had an answer for that. “He’s talking to someone who I invited. Some fashion guy. Anyway, you’re friends with Baekhyun?”

“Yeah, he’s my best friend,” Chanyeol replied curtly, swirling the drink in his hand. He refused to drink anything that was offered to him. 

“Oh,  _ best _ friends,” Kyungsoo emphasized, eyes wandering over Chanyeol’s body. “I like best friends… They make a good team.” Chanyeol looked at him in disgust, but Kyungsoo only laughed. “I’m kidding, but...listen, I could pay you way more than Jongin. I can guarantee Baekhyun’s buying more than you. I’m a CEO, Chanyeol. I can give you anything you want.” 

“Where’s Jongin?” Chanyeol asked, wanting to get the fuck out of that corner. Panic was bubbling deep in his stomach, and rising up to his throat. “I don’t want to be with you, and I want Jongin, where is he?” He raised his voice at the last question, and Kyungsoo’s eyes darkened. 

“Hey, hey, what’s going on?” Chanyeol almost started crying when he heard Jongin’s voice. He felt a blanket of comfort when Jongin rushed over to him to hold him gently by the shoulders. One glance between Chanyeol’s distressed face and Kyungsoo’s blatant glare told him everything. 

“After all this time, you’re still trying to ruin me,” Jongin said softly, the pain evident in his eyes. Chanyeol could feel Jongin’s hands tightening around his shoulders. “I came here to make amends with you, but it looks like you’re still  _ this _ immature. He’s mine, and you will never have him.” Jongin said the last few words with his jaw and teeth clenched. Chanyeol could sense the anger boiling in Jongin’s veins, and he quickly took Jongin’s hands into his own. 

“Let’s get back to the hotel, Jongin,” Chanyeol said in a warning tone, making sure Jongin knew that they were done here. “It’s okay, just follow me out-” 

“I thought we were already done, Jongin. I thought you were done with me since you never even fucking talked to me.” Kyungsoo’s voice was dangerously low, and Chanyeol grimaced when he saw a vein pop out on Jongin’s neck. 

“Then why did you panic so bad when I caught you two?” Jongin’s voice was just as low, fire burning in his eyes. “Why did you start apologizing like a little bitch?” 

“Jongin,  _ that’s enough _ .” Chanyeol’s voice rang clear, and cut through the deep tension between Kyungsoo and Jongin. “We are going to the hotel, and going home tomorrow, okay? Please, I just wanna go.” His voice took on a desperate tone, and Jongin’s face immediately softened when he saw how scared Chanyeol looked. He’s never seen Jongin this angry before, and he didn’t want the possibility of a full blown argument breaking out. Especially not in front of all the new connections that Jongin made tonight. 

“Okay, baby, we’ll go back.” Chanyeol could tell Jongin was still mad, but he was just glad they were finally leaving. “Do you wanna say goodbye to Baekhyun?” 

“No, I’ll just text him,” Chanyeol said quickly when he saw Kyungsoo about to say something. 

“Alright, let’s get out of here,” Jongin mumbled, pressing a firm kiss to Chanyeol’s lips. Chanyeol could see how hard Kyungsoo was trying to hold back as he aggressively shook the collar of his shirt loose. 

The car ride back to the hotel was dead silent. Jongin had an arm around Chanyeol’s waist, hugging him in tightly to his side. Chanyeol’s head was laying on Jongin’s shoulder, arms wrapped around his body. Chanyeol continuously looked up to see if Jongin was looking at him, but his gaze was fixated on the window. 

“Jongin,” Chanyeol dared to speak, but it was a whisper. Jongin finally looked at him with an unreadable expression. 

“Do you wanna try something? When we get back?”

“Like what?”

“Like me being… being rough with you. I know we’ve never talked about it, but-”

“Yes,” Chanyeol immediately answered, his cock beginning to stir in his pants. He tried to keep control of it, but the thought of Jongin treating him that way was more than he could bear. Jongin doesn’t get angry easily, and Chanyeol knew he would love it if Jongin took it out on him through sex. It was something new. Something exciting. 

“Are you sure, baby? You know we’ll always stop if you’re uncomfortable?” Chanyeol nodded with a sweet smile on his face, clutching onto Jongin’s body tighter when he spotted the dark look in Jongin’s eyes. 

Chanyeol was shaking with anticipation when they made their way to their hotel room. The hotel and its rooms were beautiful, as usual with Jongin’s tastes, but he wasn’t focused on that. He was focused on the way Jongin had him up against the door when they entered.

Chanyeol was already moaning deep melodic sounds. Jongin’s eyes were cold, but his hands left fiery trails all over his body as he undressed Chanyeol. Skilled hands unbuttoned Chanyeol’s shirt, and sharp teeth bit into the sweetest spot on his neck. Chanyeol shuddered at the stinging sensation, hands grabbing a hold of Jongin’s shirt for support. 

“Mm, you like this already, doll? You’re making a lot of noise for someone who acts so shy,” Jongin teased, tongue licking over the bite mark he left behind. Chanyeol whimpered his agreement, shaky hands reaching down to unbutton his own pants for a little relief. When Jongin’s eyes caught the lace sticking out, he yanked Chanyeol’s zipper down to aggressively pull off his pants. Chanyeol couldn’t believe how turned on he was getting; he felt like he was on the verge of releasing. 

“Dressed up for you,” Chanyeol said breathlessly. This time, his panties were a deep purple, the lace more intricate. They felt tight too, and Chanyeol wanted to be out of them as soon as possible. 

“Always dressing up so beautifully for daddy, huh?” Jongin whispered, eyes taking in every inch of skin on Chanyeol’s body. They roamed across his chest, down his muscled ribs and toned stomach, and finally down to where Chanyeol’s precum was soaking through the fabric. “You’re so fucking excited already… I wonder if I just… If I could make you…” Jongin trailed off, and Chanyeol felt so wonderfully vulnerable under Jongin’s strict gaze. 

When Jongin cupped him through his panties, Chanyeol didn’t expect to come. A broken and confused moan left his lips, cock tingling with his orgasm. 

“Good boy,” Jongin whispered in his ear, and Chanyeol felt a blush creeping to his cheeks. He didn’t expect to like this side of Jongin so much, this possessive and territorial side. It was unbelievably hot. His hips were moving against Jongin’s hand in a sloppy rhythm to ride out his orgasm even though he was still shocked he came in the first place. 

“What just happened?” Chanyeol whispered, biting his lip when he saw Jongin’s jaw clench. The innocence on Chanyeol’s face made him harder than ever. It caused him to smash his lips against Chanyeol’s pliant ones, nails scraping against his scalp as Jongin’s fingers wound through his hair. 

Chanyeol pressed himself up against Jongin, feeling his bare skin brush against the expensively soft fabric of Jongin’s clothes. There was lip biting from Jongin’s end, teeth clamping down on Chanyeol’s bottom lip to pull on it. This made Chanyeol move his head forward for his lips to be claimed by more rough kisses. 

In the past, Chanyeol would have told Jongin to slow down, but this moment felt exhilarating. He usually felt scared that he couldn’t keep up with Jongin, but this time, he didn’t care. He wanted to give himself up to someone he trusted with his life. 

“Give it to me hard, tonight,” Chanyeol begged through his clenched jaw, unable to stop his mouth. “I want you to own me, please, please, please…”

Jongin couldn’t say no to such a beautiful plea. He gave one last kiss to Chanyeol’s lips before standing to the side, gesturing toward the bed.

“Get on the bed if you want it so bad then. On your hands and knees.” Chanyeol scrambled to obey, crossing the short distance between the door and the bed. He tried to settle himself into a comfortable position, but he felt jittery. It was like his limbs were jelly, but his mind was ablaze all at once. He hugged one of the pillows to his chest for support, scolding himself for fidgeting when he was supposed to be still. 

“Look at you,” Jongin said with a knowing smile as he began undressing himself in front of Chanyeol. “You really like me like this, don’t you?” 

Chanyeol licked his lips at the sight of Jongin’s revealed tattoos. His favorite was the hawk inked across his toned chest. 

“It makes me feel really good,” Chanyeol replied shyly, his cheeks feeling heated. “To know that you really… really, really like me.” They both shared quiet laughter, and Chanyeol almost lost his breath at how bright Jongin’s smile shone. 

“You sure you want it ‘hard’ tonight?” Jongin used air quotations, and Chanyeol nodded, his expression suddenly serious. 

“I didn’t like the way Kyungsoo was talking to me,” Chanyeol mumbled, gaze now fixed on his fingers and the pillow. “So, now I feel like… I feel like I need to belong to you. Only you.” The reply was silence, so Chanyeol looked back at Jongin to see him stripped down to his underwear. It was almost like he was frozen in place, caught off guard. 

“I didn’t like the way he was talking to you either,” Jongin said, his voice ice cold. Chanyeol shivered at it as adrenaline ran through his body. “Acting like he owned you. Acting like he was going to take away the one important thing that’s  _ mine _ .” Jongin growled the last word, walking behind Chanyeol to rip his underwear off. Chanyeol gasped at the strength he felt against his skin. Jongin always treated him so gently, but this time, he meant to ruin Chanyeol until he couldn’t walk. 

“Oh, fuck…” Jongin whispered, fingers pushing against the purple gem on the plug. A surprised moan left Chanyeol’s lips, fingers clawing at the pillow. “This means I can just fuck you how I please. Is that what you were planning anyway, baby?” Chanyeol nodded, but a sharp smack to his ass told him he needed to voice his reply.

“Yes,” he whimpered in a shaky voice. His cock was hard again, and the sultry tone Jongin’s voice turned into wasn’t helping it hurt any less. The sting felt like it was on fire, but Chanyeol enjoyed the pain. 

“Don’t you worry, now,” Jongin said as he slowly slid the plug out. Chanyeol’s body shook as he felt empty. “You’re mine, tonight, and I want everyone in this hotel to hear you scream my fucking name.” 

“Please, fuck me,” Chanyeol whined, clenching his hole around nothing. He felt utterly lost for a moment before his mind completely blanked out. 

Jongin’s tongue was licking all over Chanyeol’s rim; it was widened enough for him to slip part of his tongue through too. Chanyeol’s jaw dropped open, eyes rolling back as his body jerked with pleasure. 

“Jongin,” Chanyeol moaned, toes curling until his feet were on the verge of cramping. They have never tried this before since Chanyeol was so shy. However, it was the best feeling in the world, and Chanyeol craved more of it. He began rocking his hips against Jongin’s tongue to get more of the sweet, tingly buildup. “Shit, that’s good,” he hissed through clenched teeth. 

Chanyeol let out a sob, his eyes tearing up at the pure satisfaction that came with Jongin’s warm tongue. The tears in his eyes finally broke their small dam to roll down his cheeks. He’s never enjoyed himself this much in a sexual experience before, and it was a beautiful emotional release. 

Jongin ate him out as if he was starved, his hand absentmindedly wrapping around Chanyeol’s cock. Making Chanyeol feel good was always his priority, and he knew he was doing a damn good job of it from hearing Chanyeol’s deep groans. 

“J-Jongin, no, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come,” Chanyeol muttered quickly, heart racing as he felt the heat in his stomach wanting to burst at the feeling of Jongin’s hand stroking him. Jongin’s tongue was absolute ecstasy for him, and it was getting harder to hold it all in. 

Even though he tried, Chanyeol still came when Jongin took his hand away. He turned his head to yell in agonizing pleasure, body trembling as he hugged the pillow close to himself. His cock still ached as he painted the sheets below him, and his balls were still firm against his body. Jongin chuckled against Chanyeol’s rim, hands squeezing the soft flesh of Chanyeol’s ass. 

“I even took my hand away,” Jongin mumbled, licking one last stripe. Chanyeol couldn’t speak, a couple tears sliding down his face. “You came a second time for me, you’re-”

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol interrupted, his mind finally realizing what had happened. Jongin gently shushed him, running soothing palms over Chanyeol’s back and stomach. 

“Don’t apologize. You’re amazing, and knowing that I do this to you… That I make you feel this good from just being possessive of you…” Jongin laid his chest over Chanyeol’s back to suck another deep mark into Chanyeol’s neck. Chanyeol winced, pressing his lips together when he felt Jongin use his teeth this time. Once the color was dark, he brushed his own clothed erection against Chanyeol’s rim to make him gasp. “You still want it, sweetheart? Do you still wanna be my little cockwhore?” 

Chanyeol squirmed when he heard those words right next to his ear. Jongin’s breath was warm against his sensitive neck. He was already worn out by his two orgasms that he almost couldn’t speak. 

“Y-Yes, please,” he stuttered in a weak voice, rubbing back against Jongin’s cock. He could feel the wet spot on Jongin’s underwear, and he almost drooled. 

“Give me a kiss, baby,” Jongin murmured, and Chanyeol turned his head to give Jongin a lingering kiss. Jongin saw the dried tears, and decided against taking Chanyeol on his hands and knees. “Lay down on your back, baby boy… Good, now let’s get a pillow under you.” 

“Please, fuck me until I cry, please, Jongin,” Chanyeol pleaded once Jongin got the pillow settled underneath his lower back. Jongin had to take off his underwear at Chanyeol’s begging; it was making his cock twitch incessantly. 

“Shh, you’ll get what you want, darling, you’ll get it. We’re just slowing things down for now,” Jongin reassured him while lubing his cock. The sight of Jongin stroking himself made Chanyeol harder than ever, and he knew Jongin was teasing him. 

“I don’t want it to be slow,” Chanyeol huffed, squirming with impatience. He just wanted Jongin’s dick ruining him, plain and simple. 

“Are you sure you want it that way?” Jongin asked him with a dark smile. Chanyeol pressed his lips together before puffing them back out. It was a challenge. 

“I think it’s fair since I’m your little cockslut,” Chanyeol said with an edge to his voice. Jongin laughed while lining up the head of his cock with Chanyeol’s entrance. Chanyeol looked Jongin right in the eyes, hands sliding up on either side of his head to grip the pillow under his head. 

“Give it to me, and I’ll take it.” 

When Jongin slammed himself into Chanyeol’s body, there was no going back. A burst of joy and adrenaline filled Chanyeol to the brim when he felt full again, and the best part is that it was Jongin. Only Jongin belonged there. 

“That’s right, gorgeous, you just lay there and fucking take it. Just let your pretty head go empty and know what it feels like to be owned by someone who loves you.” Jongin’s voice was laced with a growl, and Chanyeol was breathless with every thrust. It felt so good to let everything go, to let his mind and body become numb with pleasure. “Keep making those pretty noises, let everyone know you’re mine.” 

“I’m yours,” Chanyeol replied in a shuddering sob when Jongin hit his sweet spot, his legs furiously shaking. His eyes were welling up with tears once again, but he never strayed away from Jongin’s gaze. They were fixated on each other, their heavy breathing mixing together to form a delicious heat between their bodies. Jongin’s hair was becoming matted with sweat, and Chanyeol’s chest shone with it. 

“Fuck, fuck,” Chanyeol cried, pressing his head back against the pillow when Jongin’s hips turned into a jackhammer pace. The friction against his walls was so hard and fast that his whole body began trembling. Jongin had his hands hooked underneath Chanyeol’s shoulders to make sure he wouldn’t hit the head board. They tried to kiss each other, but they were breathing too hard to let their mouths stay attached. 

“You think you can come for me again, baby boy, huh?” Jongin asked, his voice gruff. Chanyeol shuddered at the question as Jongin angled his hips to make sure his cock was hitting Chanyeol’s prostate. Truthfully, Chanyeol didn’t think he could come again, but he knew Jongin was persistent. 

“I want you to come inside me first.” Jongin licked his lips at how Chanyeol’s voice shook with lust and exhaustion. Normally, he would hold off until Chanyeol came first, but he knew Chanyeol needed a little more time. He would need to be extra sensual to get Chanyeol’s cock fully hard again. 

“You know how good you make me feel?” Jongin asked that deep, bedroom voice that Chanyeol loved so much. It sent a small spark to his cock, and he dug his nails into Jongin’s back. Jongin smiled against Chanyeol’s neck. “You know how bad I wanna come inside you? I love filling you up, it’s like I’m marking you.” 

“Oh, please,” Chanyeol whispered, voice husky from his moans. “Please mark me, please, please, ah-” Chanyeol curled his toes when Jongin started sucking another mark into his neck. He didn’t care if they were visible, he just wanted Jongin to own him. 

Jongin suddenly stopped sucking on his neck. Small, shuddery groans began slipping out, and Chanyeol knew Jongin was close. Chanyeol’s favorite part is when Jongin molds their bodies together when he’s about to come, his dancer’s hips moving fluidly. 

“Mm, Jongin,” Chanyeol moaned, arching his back when Jongin’s pace started getting sloppy. He ran his nails down his toned back, and underneath to graze his fingers against Jongin’s hips. 

“Fuck, baby, keep doing that,” Jongin said with difficulty, his whole body tensing until he let it all out with a loud groan by Chanyeol’s ear. Chanyeol had a blissful smile when he felt the warmth of Jongin filling him up until it spilled over. Jongin playfully bit at Chanyeol’s earlobe, tugging at it when the last remnants of his orgasm went away. “Your turn.”

Before Chanyeol had any time to think, Jongin’s hand was around his throat and the other was wrapped around his cock. Chanyeol gasped when Jongin lightly squeezed, but not enough to cut off his airway. Chanyeol just liked knowing Jongin had the power to do so if he could choke him. 

Chanyeol started repeating Jongin’s name like a mantra when his hand went faster on his cock, and his body gave in to one of the most intense orgasms of his life. He held onto Jongin for dear life, sobbing into Jongin’s neck with how light he felt in that moment. Like a feather. 

“I love you,” Chanyeol whimpered, and Jongin lifted up his head to look at him in shock. “I love you so much, Jongin, I do.” Chanyeol blinked the tears from his vision to see Jongin’s face properly. It was a mixture of joy and surprise, and Chanyeol smiled shyly. 

“I love you too, baby.” As Jongin looked at him, he knew he wanted to take care of this beautiful human being for the rest of his life. 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS IT!!! THIS STORY IS DONE!!!! 
> 
> I hope I ended it in the right way... In all honesty, I wasn't sure how to end this whole thing because it's very Big, so I tried my best under the current circumstances! I really hope you all enjoyed this story; I know I enjoyed it all the way through. 
> 
> Again, thank you all so much for giving me kudos, leaving superrr long comments (the super long comments inspire me to write more, so thank you so, so much for those wonderful compliments), and I hope you're all doing well with how the world is right now. It will get better, I promise you. 
> 
> I love all of you! Take care of yourselves <3

“Chanyeol, you’re thinking about it again.” 

Chanyeol sighed, going back in for another kiss. Jongin returned it, but made it brief. They needed to talk about this. 

“Jongin, I just need to be… distracted, that’s all, I swear,” Chanyeol said out of frustration, shifting his back on the bed to get more comfortable. He knew it wasn’t going to work though. 

“Sweetheart, I failed three classes in college, you’ll do better the next time you take it. You have all your notes for it too now.” Chanyeol groaned, grabbing the pillow under his head to cover it with his face. Seeing Jongin so concerned about him made him shy away. 

“I just hate failing,” Chanyeol mumbled through the pillow. “And the only way I’m gonna feel better is if I suck you off.” 

Jongin’s eyebrows raised, and he could have sworn they went straight to his hairline. Chanyeol was never this straightforward. 

“I-If it’ll make you feel better, then- Wait, I don’t mean to sound creepy, it’s just-” Jongin stuttered over his words. His swelling cock was distracting him. 

Chanyeol removed the pillow, and Jongin was met with the most determined gaze from Chanyeol that he’s ever seen. 

“I. Want. Your. Dick,” Chanyeol said slowly, a hunger in his eyes that immensely turned on Jongin. He’s never seen this side of Chanyeol before, and he suddenly craved it. 

“Then put your mouth to use,” Jongin whispered, gaze wandering down to Chanyeol’s pink lips. They were always so beautiful when wrapped around his cock. 

Jongin didn’t expect to be flipped over with such force. A small gasp left his mouth when Chanyeol made his way to Jongin’s cock, leaving an open-mouthed kiss on each and every part of Jongin’s torso as he moved down further and further.

“Chanyeol,” Jongin whispered his name, voice rendered breathless. Normally, he would be admiring Chanyeol’s flushed face with calm and collected eyes, controlling every bob of his head, but this time… Jongin just wanted to lay back, close his eyes, and moan his name. 

Chanyeol hummed as he kissed the base of Jongin’s cock. Jongin shivered, body shaking with nerves and adrenaline when Chanyeol’s tongue traveled up to the leaking tip. Chanyeol’s hair felt so soft, but Jongin never tugged on it to gain control. He wanted Chanyeol to do whatever he wanted tonight. 

A loud whine left Jongin’s lips when Chanyeol’s large hands spread Jongin’s thighs apart, and he covered his mouth in embarrassment. Jongin turned his head to bury his face in the pillow, hand still pressed to his mouth while the other one clung onto Chanyeol’s hair. 

“Don’t,” Chanyeol said softly, tugging on Jongin’s arm to move his hand away. Jongin hesitantly looked down at Chanyeol, absentmindedly licking his lips at the soft darkness in his eyes. “Don’t hide those sounds.” 

“Okay,” Jongin replied with a tremor in his voice. His eyes rolled back when Chanyeol suddenly took him in all the way, head falling with a soft thump against the pillows. His body wanted to close his legs, but Chanyeol’s large hands kept them wide open. Jongin loved those hands all over him, feeling him, and massaging him. They were so big and comfortable. His hips instinctively twitched up into Chanyeol’s mouth to seek out the warmth of his throat. Chanyeol came off of him, licking his lips at Jongin’s flushed face. 

“Can I hold you down?” Chanyeol’s husky voice carried over the sound of Jongin’s heartbeat, and Jongin blinked in surprise. They never talked about Chanyeol being in control before since Chanyeol never wanted to take charge. It was always Jongin that forced his hips down, always Jongin who restrained him and beautifully tortured him. 

“Yes,” he said without thinking, knowing they would talk it through later. 

“Yeah?” Chanyeol asked breathily, giving Jongin an intense look as he used his palms to press down on Jongin’s hips. Jongin gasped when his most sensitive spot was being traced by Chanyeol’s long fingers. He wanted to squirm so badly, but Chanyeol kept him down as he took Jongin into his mouth once again. 

Jongin yelped Chanyeol’s name, every muscle in his body tensed with each bob of Chanyeol’s head. He was trying hard not to come so early, but Chanyeol’s tongue rubbed against the underside of his cock in  _ just _ the right way…

He released right when Chanyeol started deepthroating him, and all of Jongin’s senses were suddenly muddled as he saw white. He whimpered a mantra of Chanyeol’s name, harshly tugging on his hair when his sensitive tip was enclosed by Chanyeol's throat. Chanyeol held his hips down throughout it all, leaving Jongin uncontrollably shaking from the sensitivity. Small tears were drying on his cheeks by the time Chanyeol was done with him.

“Chanyeol,” Jongin choked out, chest rising and falling with every breath. Sweat clung to his hair to plaster it on his forehead, and Chanyeol’s eyes softened at how Jongin looked so beautiful. 

“Hey, you,” Chanyeol whispered, voice a bit hoarse. Jongin wanted to hide his face, but the sight of Chanyeol nuzzling his thighs made him softly giggle. “Hmm, you’re ticklish.” 

“No,” Jongin denied, a shy smile forming on his lips. Chanyeol hummed, kissing his way up Jongin’s body, and stopping at his neck. 

“Yes, you are,” Chanyeol replied playfully, and Jongin squealed when he started sucking on his neck. 

“Chanyeol, you know I have a photoshoot tomorrow!” Jongin yelled, and Chanyeol snickered with mischief. 

“Excuses,” Chanyeol joked, pressing a kiss to Jongin’s cheek. Jongin turned his head for a full kiss, and he sighed with content when Chanyeol returned it with just as much passion. Their lips soon became heated as they pushed against one another, Jongin’s hand travelling down Chanyeol’s body into his underwear. He pulled away in surprise. 

“Chanyeol, y-you...?” Jongin asked him, and Chanyeol gave him a sheepish nod. The inside of Chanyeol’s underwear was practically soaked. “When?” 

“Right before you did. Your moans are pretty.” Jongin felt his face heating up, and hugged Chanyeol a little closer to him. The anxiety in his gut was building up. He opened his mouth to say something, but Chanyeol interrupted him. “It’s okay. We can talk about it some other time, but we should get cleaned up.” Jongin shrugged his shoulders in relief, and Chanyeol gave him another kiss. This time, it was a reassuring one. 

*************************************************************************************************************

Baekhyun squinted his eyes at Chanyeol. They were in a private study room in the university library, and Chanyeol kept sighing at all of his notes. 

“You have got to stop thinking about that class,” Baekhyun whined, taking all of Chanyeol’s notes to his side of the table. Chanyeol didn’t seem to care, another sigh leaving his mouth. “Okay, now you’re just trying to annoy me.” Chanyeol gave him a mischievous grin. 

“Sorry,” Chanyeol said, eyes downcast. Baekhyun gave him a sympathizing look, sliding Chanyeol’s notes back to him. 

“Hey, you’ll get a better grade in this class than the one you have now, alright? Just keep attending with me, and we’ll retake it next semester.” Chanyeol looked up in surprise, a ray of hope lighting up inside of him. 

“You didn’t pass either?”

“Chanyeol, would it kill you to remember that we’re _both_ _really bad_ at math?” Chanyeol laughed, a huge weight lifting from his shoulders. He knew he was going to receive a higher grade in the class next semester, but he was dreading it without Baekhyun at his side. 

“That’s a relief, Baek, I thought I was gonna have to go to war alone in there.” 

“Well, soldier,” Baekhyun began dramatically, “you’ll have an equally struggling comrade.” His smile faded, however, when Chanyeol had that lost look in his eyes again “There’s still something bothering you though. I can see it.” 

Chanyeol’s ears turned pink along with his cheeks. Baekhyun raised his eyebrows in anticipation. 

“W-Well, this whole test thing… and Kyungsoo too…” Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun nervously when mentioning Kyungsoo’s name, but Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders. 

“Don’t worry, Chan, that guy was as good as gone from my life when you told me what happened. He still is, and always will be. Plus, I have those other two that keep giving me money every day, so I’m set. Continue.” Chanyeol was in shock at the professional tone in Baekhyun’s voice, but he continued on. 

“I guess with Kyungsoo treating Jongin badly at that party, and me having no control over my final grade, I guess I got a little… A bit power hungry last night. With Jongin.” Baekhyun raised an eyebrow, and Chanyeol gulped. 

“You’re telling me that you just topped this man?” 

“N-No, I just got carried away, um, doing stuff with him, and he seemed to really like it, but I didn’t go further b-because we haven’t talked through that yet…” Chanyeol stopped himself from rambling. He didn’t understand why his heart was pounding so much. Was he nervous or excited about the prospect of topping someone again? He also wasn’t sure why he was talking about it with Baekhyun, but he felt like he needed a second opinion. 

“So, you want to top him, but you want to know what I think of that,” Baekhyun clarified, and Chanyeol nodded in confirmation. “All I can say is please do not do the thing you did with me to seduce me… What was it, um…” 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Baekhyun, don’t pretend to not know again-”

“Oh, it was a cupcake! That poor cupcake got smothered by your tongue while you made the creepiest eye contact with me-” 

“Baekhyun, please, I know it was embarrassing-” 

“ _ Because you did that vile act in public _ ,” Baekhyun emphasized, jerking his head to get some of his bangs out of his eyes. “That’s my advice to you. Don’t treat Jongin like that cupcake, or do the same thing in front of Jongin with a cupcake. Deal?”

“Deal,” Chanyeol replied in a defeated voice. Baekhyun seemed satisfied, and took out his laptop to do further research for his essay. 

“You are a great top though. Don’t forget that,” Baekhyun said, looking at Chanyeol with shy eyes over his laptop. His cheeks started turning a furious shade of red when he remembered all those intimate moments with Chanyeol. When Chanyeol met his eyes in surprise, Baekhyun quickly looked back at his screen. 

Chanyeol smiled. 

*************************************************************************************************************

“Chanyeol, we need to talk!” Jongin announced as he burst through the door with his fists clenched at his sides. Chanyeol almost dropped the cup of severely hot cocoa he was holding at the sharp tone in Jongin’s voice. 

“Fuck, about what?” Chanyeol asked in sheer panic, holding onto his cup for dear life. Jongin looked like a bundle of nerves about ready to explode. He rushed home as soon as his photoshoot was over because the need to talk about what happened that night was eating him alive. It had been four days of torture. “Jongin, you’re scaring me, what is it?”

“W-We need to talk about you and me and sex,” Jongin replied nervously as he closed the door. His voice was still a bit loud, but he didn’t care. 

“Didn’t you just get back from a photoshoot? A  _ Gucci _ dance photoshoot? A-And what about the sex-”

“I want you to top me,” Jongin said, body straining with the embarrassment of having said it in such a blatant tone. He licked his lips, anxiously awaiting Chanyeol’s answer. Chanyeol almost choked on his drink, the hot liquid about to shoot out of his nose. 

“Woah, okay, slow down, Jongin, I’ve been thinking-”

“I-It’s just that when you were blowing me, you pushed my legs apart, and…” Jongin shuddered, remembering how hard he got in Chanyeol’s mouth from that. The memory almost made his pants tighten once more. “Th-Then, I felt some of your saliva go down to… to that area, and I just wanted you stuff your fingers-” 

“Jongin, I said slow down,” Chanyeol said softly, running his teeth over his bottom lip. Jongin’s words were affecting him in ways that he only experienced with Baekhyun. “Are you sure that you want me to do this with you?”

Jongin shrugged, pressing his lips together as he nodded. Chanyeol blinked slowly, exhaling through his mouth with his cheeks slightly puffed out. 

“Alright.” 

“What?”

“Alright. I’ll top you.” 

Jongin was stunned. He expected Chanyeol to be shy and hesitant, and Jongin was never going to push him if there was even a hint of uncertainty. 

“You really want to?” Jongin asked in a small voice. He wasn’t used to expressing his emotions with words; he always let his body take care of that. However, he knew he had to clearly communicate in this situation.

“I’ve been wanting to do it for a while now. I just didn’t know how to bring it up.” Chanyeol’s cheeks were red as he rubbed the back of his neck. He was unable to look Jongin in the eyes for the moment. Jongin fondly gazed at him, and he slowly walked over to Chanyeol to wrap his arms around Chanyeol’s waist. 

“Why are we making it such a big deal then?” Jongin whispered, and Chanyeol smiled as he set his cup down on the table. Jongin had those pretty bedroom eyes that Chanyeol couldn’t look away from this time. Chanyeol rubbed his hands up and down Jongin’s back, their close proximity causing a warmth in his stomach. 

“To me it is, and I’ve always thought about it.” Chanyeol really had thought about it, perhaps too much. Sometimes, he would look over Jongin’s photoshoots in magazines, and think about all the possible ways he could ruin him. He’s just never had the guts to talk about it until now. 

“Me too.” Jongin nuzzled his face into the crook of Chanyeol’s neck. “Bedroom?”

“Impatient,” Chanyeol commented, giving Jongin a much needed kiss. Jongin quietly moaned, the taste of Chanyeol’s mouth addicting. He had Chanyeol’s shirt bunched up in his hands while Chanyeol tightly embraced him. 

“Very impatient,” Jongin confirmed when their lips separated. His voice was low, but his body language was screaming at Chanyeol to get him on that bed. 

A trail of their clothes lead to their bedroom where Chanyeol was devouring Jongin’s body with his hands and lips. 

“What’s one thing you like for foreplay?” Chanyeol asked him when he was done marking up Jongin’s neck. Jongin was sprawled out on the bed, completely breathless from Chanyeol’s teeth leaving hues of red and purple. 

“Forced orgasm,” Jongin heard himself saying, and Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

“F-Forced?” Chanyeol looked concerned, and Jongin took a second to clear his head in order to explain. 

“You just… make me come when I try to hold it. It’s better when my hands are tied, or held down so that it’s more intense… I promise I’ll be able to come again later; bottoming makes me sensitive.” Jongin bit his lip as Chanyeol thought it over. He looked so handsome with his bleached hair parted in the middle, the fringe almost coming down to his eyes. 

“It sounds really hot, but are you sure, baby? You want that from me?” Jongin smiled softly, warmth spreading through his chest. 

“I’m more than sure,” Jongin replied, cock twitching with excitement when Chanyeol moved his arms above his head. Chanyeol’s hand was big enough to wrap almost all the way around both of Jongin’s wrists. 

“You think you can hold it?” Chanyeol whispered, and Jongin gasped when Chanyeol grabbed his extra sensitive cock. Jongin’s toes curled as he whimpered. 

“Yes,” he answered meekly, looking Chanyeol right in the eyes. He could see the high Chanyeol was getting from the control, and Jongin wanted all that energy pounding into him after this. He could also feel Chanyeol getting harder which made it more difficult to keep his orgasm at bay. 

“I don’t think you can,” Chanyeol sang in mock sympathy. Jongin squirmed, trying to maneuver his hips away from Chanyeol’s hand stroking him, but it was no use. The precum was already making his cock slick. “Mm, you wanna fuck my hand, don’t you?” Jongin shook his head even though he’s been trying to resist the urge to do it. “Yeah, you do,” Chanyeol said softly, pausing in his stroking to rub a finger against Jongin’s perineum. It was a light touch, but Jongin’s back arched sharply, a broken moan leaving his lips. 

“Chanyeol,  _ please _ ,” Jongin begged as Chanyeol continued to rub his finger in that spot. “It’s too much, it’s too much.” 

“I decide when it’s too much,” Chanyeol said in a dangerously calm tone. Jongin’s body was shaking even more at Chanyeol’s words, eyes tearing up. 

“You’re fucking hot,” Jongin breathed out, stomach tensing when Chanyeol’s hand went back to rubbing his dick. There was a large pool of precum dripping toward his bellybutton. “Not gonna, mm, not gonna do it.” 

“Shh, baby, just let it happen, let it out,” Chanyeol encouraged him, speeding up the movement of his hand. The slick sounds sounded incredibly obscene, and Jongin tried his best to keep his hips as still as possible. However, the friction of Chanyeol’s hand was too much, and he came with a sharp jerk of his hips. 

“Chanyeol,” he moaned in a strained voice, curling in on himself as his hips moved to sloppily fuck Chanyeol’s hand. His eyes were squeezed shut as tears ran down his cheeks, seeing nothing but white. The pleasure was spreading throughout his lower back and all the way to the tips of his toes. 

Chanyeol couldn’t believe the power he was feeling when Jongin gave him a teary-eyed look. He would never abuse it, of course, but it felt so good to see Jongin wrecked by his hand alone. 

“You still wanna be fucked?” Chanyeol asked him, already knowing the answer. Jongin nodded with his eyes halfway closed. “Alright, sweetheart, just hang on a little longer; I have to stretch you out.” 

“I don’t need to be,” Jongin whined, watching Chanyeol prepare his fingers with the lube from the bedside table. “I just want you inside me, Chan, I promise I’ll get used to it-” 

“Who’s in charge here?” Chanyeol asked, voice soft but firm. Jongin pressed his lips together, grabbing the pillow next to him to slide it under his lower back. It would give Chanyeol a better angle. 

“You,” Jongin replied, cheeks turning a soft pink. Butterflies were exploding in his stomach when answering that kind of question. 

“That’s right, and I feel more comfortable with you stretched out first. Just lay back and relax.” Chanyeol’s deep, gentle voice was distracting Jongin so much that he almost missed the finger sliding into him. Jongin immediately gave in, accepting Chanyeol’s rough lips against his, interrupting it with a gasp when Chanyeol inserted another finger. 

“Chanyeol, please just fuck me, already,” Jongin whined when Chanyeol had three fingers fully inside of him. He was impatient, and wanted to be manhandled, but the scared expression on Chanyeol's face caused his thoughts to come to a screeching halt. “Hey, baby… Sweetheart, what’s the matter?”

“I just haven’t done this in a long time, and I’ve only done it with one other person, so… I’m nervous about hurting you.” 

Jongin smiled softly at him, fingers tracing along Chanyeol’s jawline. “You won’t hurt me, I promise. Here.” Jongin grabbed the lube off the nightstand to apply a generous amount to his hand. Chanyeol hissed between his teeth when Jongin started rubbing his cock with it. 

“Jongin, you’re gonna make me come too early,” Chanyeol whispered as he started fucking Jongin’s hand. Jongin shushed him as he guided Chanyeol’s cock to where he needed it the most. 

“You’ll do fine,” Jongin reassured him, pressing the tip of Chanyeol’s cock to his entrance. Chanyeol was trembling as he slowly pushed himself in with one hand on his length to keep it steady. 

“Oh, fuck, fuck,” Chanyeol groaned with a clenched jaw. Jongin felt so  _ good _ with his warm walls closing around him like a vice. He wanted to bury his face in Jongin’s neck and moan, but he had to see if there was any pain showing on Jongin’s face. 

“You’re so big,” Jongin whimpered, eyebrows furrowed once Chanyeol was fully sheathed. His nails were digging into Chanyeol’s shoulders, legs tightly wrapped around his waist. “Mm, Chanyeol, please… please, move.” 

“I don’t think I can,” Chanyeol whispered, orgasm already coiling in his stomach. “Not yet, just give me a minute.” Jongin hummed, fingers lightly running over Chanyeol’s body to see him shiver. Chanyeol was the sweetest boy alive. 

“You won’t come too early,” Jongin promised him, pulling Chanyeol’s head down for a messy kiss. “I know it feels good, but you won’t yet. Just try a couple thrusts.” Chanyeol nodded even though he was still nervous. Slowly, he moved his hips in and out, sighing out of content. 

“Mm, Chanyeol, like that,” Jongin mumbled, hugging Chanyeol close. “Fuck me deep.” 

It didn’t take long to have Jongin screaming his name, fingers clawing at the pillow under his head. Chanyeol took it slow at first, but quickly sped up to a rough pace. The slick sounds echoed around the large bedroom which only made Jongin’s cock ache more and more. 

“You hear that, daddy?” Chanyeol asked him, angling his hips a certain way to make the wet sounds louder. Jongin’s eyes widened when he heard the title. “You like being fucked by your baby boy, don’t you? It looks so pretty- fuck... watching my dick go in and out of you so easily.”

Jongin licked his lips, throat suddenly going dry. He felt the pressure in his cock building up at Chanyeol’s words, and tears started spilling over onto his cheeks at the humiliation of being called ‘daddy’ while he was in such a submissive state.

“You’re clenching so tight, Jongin, you liked that, huh?” Chanyeol said in a strained voice, his movements becoming more fluid. Jongin moaned his response, and felt the desperate urge to come. 

“Chanyeol, I-I wanna…” His words became another choked scream when Chanyeol found his prostate. “Oh, fuck, Chanyeol, I wanna come, please, please, jerk me off, and let me come, please, please,” he sobbed, cock and stomach covered in precum. He missed feeling delirious from pleasure; his mind becoming numb with every slam against his hips, becoming blank at feeling the friction of Chanyeol’s shaft along his walls. 

“I love it when you beg, wow,” Chanyeol whispered against his neck, snaking a hand between their bodies to tug at Jongin’s painful erection. Jongin chanted Chanyeol’s name, nails scratching down his back when his sensitive cock was being cared for by deliciously rough palms. “Keep saying my name, Jongin, keep fucking saying it.” 

“Chanyeol, I’m gonna come, I can’t hold it,” Jongin cried, face contorting with nothing but pleasure. Chanyeol began thrusting faster, the head of his cock rubbing over Jongin’s prostate. 

“Don’t you dare hold it in, baby, just come,” Chanyeol said aggressively, the last word almost a growl. He lifted his head from where he had it nestled against Jongin’s neck to look him in the eyes. Jongin usually squeezed his eyes shut before an orgasm, but he wanted to look right back at Chanyeol. He wanted to show him how good he was feeling with his mussed hair, glazed eyes, and slack jaw. “Don’t hold back.” 

Jongin came within the next few moments, trying to stay focused on Chanyeol’s eyes as he released all over his stomach for the second time. Tendrils of pleasure exploded from the base of his spine, spreading through his stomach, and travelling along the sharp arch of his back. His throat was hoarse from screaming, but he let out a scratchy cry of Chanyeol’s name anyway. Chanyeol fucked him through it until he let go inside of Jongin, groaning loudly in Jongin’s ear. He whimpered as he lost his rhythm, the warm, tight walls of Jongin’s ass making his thrusts sloppy. 

“Mm, Jongin,” Chanyeol whispered, breathing out all the tension in his body. “Fuck, that was so good, baby, you did so good.” He smiled at the bliss on Jongin’s face, that beautiful fucked out expression. 

“Can we lay here for a minute before cleaning up?” Jongin asked, eyes about ready to close. Chanyeol turned them on their sides, placing a kiss on Jongin’s forehead. He wiped the light sheen of sweat away, and fixed his hair. 

“How was the photoshoot today?” Jongin hummed, tucking his head under Chanyeol’s chin. His whole body still felt tingly. 

“It went amazing. It helped me get the confidence I needed to ask you to do this.” They both shared quiet laughter, touching over each other’s bodies. “Gonna take you Christmas shopping this weekend, and you’re getting whatever you want, okay?” Chanyeol blushed at the thought like he always did. Jongin spoiling him was a guilty pleasure he’s come to embrace, but it still made him shy. 

They both drifted off to sleep before they could clean up, and they both dreamt of beauty. 

*************************************************************************************************************

Jongin had a lustful taste for Chanyeol’s subtle dominance ever since that night. Chanyeol throat fucked him with Jongin’s hands tied, and overstimulated him with a vibrator to the base of his cock which made Jongin violently tremble with aftershocks. 

Chanyeol also couldn’t keep his hands to himself in the shower either, so he fucked Jongin there too. He made sure to keep rubbing Jongin’s hips, loving how it made him scream in ecstasy. 

However, it made his lower back extremely sore. 

“You just had to do it today, didn’t you?” Jongin grumbled, his arm wrapped tightly around Chanyeol’s elbow. Chanyeol laughed sheepishly, looking down at the ground as he navigated them through the busy mall. Chanyeol already had three shopping bags on his arm. 

“You just had to pick today to go Christmas shopping for me too, huh?” Chanyeol teased, and Jongin lightly swatted at his arm. 

“You already knew about it! I didn’t know you were going to start shoving me against the shower wall-”

“Hey, you two!” Jongin was cut short when the sound of Baekhyun’s voice carried over the crowd. He was running toward them with a bundle of shopping bags in his hands, and there was another man behind him trying to keep up. Baekhyun stopped in front of him to catch his breath, cheeks red from exertion. “I-I saw you guys all the way across the mall… How do you guys walk so fast?” Chanyeol giggled and embraced Baekhyun the best he could with all the shopping bags between them. 

“We’re just taller,” Jongin whispered playfully in Baekhyun’s ear when Baekhyun hugged him. He stuck his tongue out at Jongin, making him laugh. 

“Who’s this, Baek?” Chanyeol asked when the man running after Baekhyun caught up with them. 

“Oh, this is Yixing! He’s my boyfriend,” Baekhyun said shyly, and both Jongin and Chanyeol raised their eyebrows in surprise. “I know I haven’t told you, Channie, but I wanted it to be a surprise, so here he is,” he gushed, doe eyes fixed on Yixing who was still trying to get air into his lungs. 

“You can’t run that fast, babe; I can barely introduce myself,” Yixing said with breathless laughter, holding out his hand to Chanyeol and to Jongin. “I’m Yixing, I was one of Baekhyun’s, uh, sugar daddies, if you wanna call it that. We became exclusive about a week ago.” Baekhyun was blushing, and that also caught Chanyeol off guard. Baekhyun was  _ never _ shy around men who liked him. 

“Looks like we’re in the same boat, Yixing,” Jongin replied, leaning up slightly to kiss Chanyeol’s cheek. “I was his sugar daddy too until I fell madly in love with him.” Chanyeol squirmed in embarrassment, looking away from Jongin’s soft gaze. 

“You’re making me turn red in public, Jonginnie,” Chanyeol mumbled, and they all shared hearty laughter. 

“You guys have to come with us for drinks tonight! We’ve always wanted to do a double date.” Chanyeol looked expectantly at Jongin, and Jongin nodded in agreement. 

“Of course we’ll go on a double date with you. We need to break in the new guy anyway,” Jongin said, and Baekhyun squealed in excitement. 

*************************************************************************************************************

Chanyeol barely touched his drink as Baekhyun told the story of their first date. Chanyeol still wasn’t too keen on alcohol, and it looked like Jongin drank a quarter of his own margarita. 

Baekhyun and Yixing, however, were getting increasingly tipsy. 

“Then, Chanyeol-” Baekhyun broke into a fit of giggles before continuing, “Chanyeol kissed me, and I was so surprised that I spit my water into his face. He had no idea I took a drink out of his water bottle, and I guess he went for it.” Jongin turned to look at Chanyeol while Baekhyun almost choked on air from laughing so hard. Yixing wiped the tears from Baekhyun’s face with a napkin.

“I never sprayed lemonade on your face when we kissed, huh?” Jongin asked with a pout, crossing his arms. Chanyeol broke down into laughter, giving Jongin a bone crushing hug. 

“No, you didn’t, lovely,” Chanyeol murmured against his ear, and Jongin hummed in bliss at being so close to Chanyeol’s body heat. 

“I don’t like you talking about kissing Chanyeol,” Yixing playfully grumbled, messing up Baekhyun’s hair. 

“Yeah, I’m not liking it so much either,” Jongin agreed, raising his drink to clink it with Yixing’s cup. Chanyeol pressed a sloppy kiss to Jongin’s cheek, whispering a few words in Jongin’s ear to make him feel butterflies. 

Baekhyun giggled, rolling his eyes at Yixing. “Oh, please, the last time we kissed was before him and Jongin got together. I was being a tease, as usual, and wanted to see if the ‘non-romantic Chanyeol’ was falling in love. Chanyeol, do you remember how shocked you looked in your office-” Baekhyun stopped short when he saw Chanyeol’s panicked expression. Jongin was looking down at the table, disbelief evident. 

“Oh… Oh, no, Chanyeol, you didn’t… You didn’t tell him about it?” Baekhyun’s cloudy mind was trying to make sense of it all, and Yixing quickly caught a waiter to ask for the check. Jongin looked at Chanyeol in confusion, and Chanyeol’s ears started ringing. 

“I-It was before you and I really got together. Baekhyun just wanted to see if I still had feelings for him, in his own way, so he kissed me-” 

“Well, he could’ve asked you,” Jongin interrupted, the sharp tone in his voice causing Chanyeol to flinch. Jongin immediately regretted snapping at him, and tried again in a calmer voice. “Why didn’t you tell me about this?” 

“I didn’t think it was relevant. I pushed him away, said I didn’t want to do that with him, and got together with you. I promise, Jongin, that’s all there was to it.” Jongin felt stupid when Yixing and Baekhyun were looking at them with worried expressions. 

“I think we need to go home, and talk this through, alright?” Chanyeol nodded, not daring to say another word. He tried to swallow down the lump in his throat as his eyes filled with tears. In all the months that they’ve been dating, Chanyeol has never seen Jongin mad at  _ him _ . They had disagreements, of course, but this was different. 

Jongin placed some cash on the table to pay for their portion, and stood up. Chanyeol immediately followed suit, stuffing his hands in his pockets to keep them from shaking. 

“Jongin, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cause something-” 

“You’re fine, Baek. Don’t worry, Chanyeol and I need to talk about it. It’ll be better after that.” Chanyeol bit his lip when Jongin took his hand to lead the way to the door. 

*************************************************************************************************************

They didn’t speak a word to each other in the car. Even the elevator ride to the top of the apartment building was silent. Chanyeol tried not to look at Jongin, afraid he was going to see anger. 

Once they were inside, tears streamed down Chanyeol’s cheeks. He tried to keep quiet while wiping them away with the back of his hand, but a small hiccup escaped him anyway. Jongin turned around in an instant, cupping Chanyeol’s cheeks with a gentle touch. 

“Baby, no, don’t cry,” Jongin said in a hushed tone, the darkness of the apartment swallowing them up until they were wrapped tight in their own world. They could see each other’s eyes, and Jongin could see the sparkle of Chanyeol’s tears. “Don’t cry, love, let’s go sit down, hm? C’mon, sit down with me.” 

“I-I made you mad,” Chanyeol whimpered, not moving from where he stood in front of the door. The scrunch of Chanyeol’s face as he really started crying broke Jongin’s heart. 

“No, Chanyeol,” Jongin whispered, pressing soft kisses all over Chanyeol’s face, pressing his body against Chanyeol’s heated one. “Sh, sh, sh, I’m not mad at you. I promise you, babydoll, with my entire heart, that I’m not angry with you. I was more… I was more mad at Baekhyun.” Chanyeol looked at him incredulously. “Let’s go lie down in bed, how about that? We can just relax in our underwear, and talk if you want.” Chanyeol nodded, but Jongin could tell he was still slightly hesitant. 

When they were in bed face to face, only clad in underwear, Jongin took Chanyeol’s hands into his own. He ran soothing patterns over the backs of his hands, leaning over to give him a soft kiss. 

“Why were you mad at Baekhyun? It didn’t even seem like it,” Chanyeol asked with his eyebrows knitted. Jongin sighed, lacing their fingers together. 

“He should have asked if it was alright to kiss you. After what you went through, love…” Jongin ran his fingers along Chanyeol’s cheek to catch the excess tears. “You had a lot of feelings for me, and he should have known better than to kiss you to see if you still liked him. I know it was supposed to be playful, but… It was wrong.” Chanyeol pressed his lips together. His emotions were a bit scrambled, but Jongin was right. 

Deep down, Chanyeol knew what Baekhyun did was very wrong. It was insensitive, and it was without Chanyeol’s spoken consent. It may have been just a kiss, but the way it was done was not okay. 

  
“I’ll talk to him about it tomorrow,” Chanyeol mumbled, shuffling closer to Jongin’s body. “I guess that’s why I didn’t tell you either because… I knew we were just about to get together, and I thought it would’ve ruined it, or some lame reason like that. I felt uncomfortable without realizing it.” Chanyeol didn’t feel like his usual rambling self, so he kept his sentences to a minimum. Jongin cooed at him, his hand moving to draw patterns along Chanyeol’s back. 

“It wouldn’t have ruined anything, sweetheart, we would be having this same conversation about it now, I’m sure. I’m sorry if it felt like I was directing all my anger at you, baby, I didn’t mean to do that. I was trying to be as civil as possible with your best friend sitting across from you, but please do talk to him. He needs to understand his boundaries with you now, okay?” Chanyeol hummed a soft ‘mhm’ before snuggling his face against Jongin’s chest. 

“Can we do fun stuff after I talk to him tomorrow?” Chanyeol asked, and it was so innocent that Jongin almost missed the context. Chanyeol smiled when he felt Jongin’s heartbeat picking up speed.

“It… It depends on how you feel about it afterwards, but we can if you want to… I want to.” Chanyeol placed a gentle kiss on Jongin’s chest, drawing a thumb over his nipple to hear him gasp. “So naughty, but…” Jongin sighed when Chanyeol’s hands moved all over his body. He would never get tired of how Chanyeol’s strong hands massaged his skin. 

“But?”

“Mm, but please… Don’t ever stop touching me.” 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

*************************************************************************************************************

“I’m sorry!” Baekhyun screamed as he came running up to the bookstore after Chanyeol. Chanyeol was just opening up the store, dropping the keys at Baekhyun’s shrill voice. 

“Baek, it’s six in the morning, you don’t have to be here yet,” Chanyeol grumbled, rubbing at his eyes to try and get the sleepiness to go away. Baekhyun stopped short in front of Chanyeol, clearly out of breath. 

“Well, I do have to be here because I hurt you when I should  _ never  _ have hurt you…” Baekhyun gasped, holding one finger up before Chanyeol could speak. “I’m an asshole; I should have never kissed you because I still had feelings, and Kyungsoo was a dick, and I missed you so much, and- and I was jealous you were getting along with Jongin..” Baekhyun sighed, shoulders shrugging. He didn’t want to admit that last part, but he had to tell Chanyeol the whole truth. 

Chanyeol blinked repeatedly, picking up his keys to unlock the doors. 

“Did Kyungsoo do… Has he ever done anything to hurt you?” Chanyeol asked softly, but Baekhyun shook his head. 

“No, nothing like that. He just really liked money, and would withhold it from me sometimes out of spite… It was getting dangerous to stay with him, so I left him for Yixing. Yixing’s been nothing but good to me.” Baekhyun shrugged again, eyes fixated on the ground. “Plus, the way Kyungsoo treated you and Jongin… That was the last straw.” 

“Hey,” Chanyeol started, placing a finger under Baekhyun’s chin to make him look up. His eyes were shining with uncertainty, and fear of being rejected as a friend. “I’ve already forgiven you for it. It wasn’t right, but I know you, okay? It’s really alright as long as you don’t kiss me ever again, got it?” Baekhyun tried to hide his smile, and Chanyeol rolled his eyes as he moved to unlock the door. “Go ahead and say it.” 

“I guess I’m just a bad kisser,” Baekhyun whined, and Chanyeol sighed as they both entered the building. 

“You’re not getting paid extra for this.” 

*************************************************************************************************************

“How was it?” Jongin asked from his place on the couch, sipping a warm cup of decaf coffee. Chanyeol unloaded all of his things neatly before laying on the couch to put his head on Jongin’s lap. 

“It was short and sweet. There really wasn’t much to say; he already knew what he had done. I’m glad you gave him a push though, it helped him apologize.” Jongin smiled at him while he played with Chanyeol’s hair. 

“I’m glad. You two have such a big history together, and he needs to learn how to be just a friend to you.” Chanyeol hummed, closing his eyes at how good Jongin’s fingers felt in his hair. 

“Trust me, the way I saw him interacting with Yixing, he’s gonna be off my trail for a long time.” They both shared quiet laughter, and silence followed it. Chanyeol let his eyes wander over Jongin’s jawline, down his neck, and over the rest of his body. Jongin, of course, noticed him.

“I think someone wants to do ‘fun stuff,’ Jongin murmured, and Chanyeol sat up to grab Jongin’s coffee, placing it on the table in front of them. He kissed the offended look off of Jongin’s face, and they made their way to the bedroom with Jongin’s legs wrapped around Chanyeol’s waist. They shared heated and passionate kisses, and their bodies pushed and pulled against each other with desire.

“I wanna edge you,” Jongin gasped between kisses, moaning when Chanyeol shoved a hand down Jongin’s pants. “But challenge me.”

“Challenge you? Mm, you sure about that?” Chanyeol nipped at Jongin’s neck, relishing in the soft whimpers. His hand moved over Jongin’s underwear, massaging in circles over Jongin’s length. 

“Mhm, I wanna ride you, and edge you,” Jongin mumbled, tipping his head back when Chanyeol found that sweet spot to suck on. Chanyeol shuddered with excitement at the thought of being inside Jongin again. “Make me… Make me want to give in.” 

“Be careful,” Chanyeol said with a smile, licking up Jongin’s neck with a dangerous look in his eyes. “You might just give in.” 

They both wore plugs just for tonight, having already planned out their fantasy. Chanyeol quickly yanked all of Jongin’s clothes off, and Jongin’s trembling hands had a hard time with Chanyeol’s zipper. Chanyeol grabbed one of Jongin’s wrists to press it above his head onto the mattress, pulling his own zipper down.

“You let me handle that.” Jongin’s cock twitched at Chanyeol’s deep voice going even deeper, giving him orders. It was undeniably hot to let Chanyeol take control for a while. 

Soon enough, Chanyeol had Jongin bouncing on top of him, the bed shaking as Jongin’s muscled thighs drove his hips up and down. He was practically melting against Chanyeol, his moans going straight into Chanyeol’s ear. 

“I love how pliant you get when you’re fucking yourself on my cock,” Chanyeol whispered, watching Jongin struggle to edge him. He knew Jongin wanted to be held down and fucked instead, but Chanyeol had to follow orders. 

It really was a beautiful sight with Jongin on top of him, his hair messed up and sticking to the sweat on his forehead. His lips were swollen, and his eyes were half closed in blazing pleasure. Chanyeol ran his hands along Jongin’s stomach and chest, tracing over the dark lines of all of his tattoos. 

“No, I’m not,” Jongin argued weakly, eyes fluttering shut when Chanyeol lifted his hips just enough to have the flaring red tip brush over Jongin’s sensitive rim. Chanyeol shushed him as he slid right along Jongin’s warm walls until he was all the way inside. Jongin wrapped a hand around Chanyeol’s neck as a warning to not move. 

“Shh, there you go, baby, relax,” Chanyeol said, rubbing his hands down Jongin’s back to his ass, gripping both cheeks, and slapping one of them. Jongin jolted, and Chanyeol groaned when Jongin clenched around his cock in surprise. “Daddy can be a slut too, you know.” Jongin mewled softly, shaking his head as the fingers around Chanyeol’s neck loosened. “Oh, no? Are you sure you don’t wanna be a pretty cockslut and come all over yourself, hm?” Chanyeol slid a hand between their bodies to run his fingers over Jongin’s sensitive hips; his ultimate weak spot.

“Oh, fuck, Chanyeol, please,” Jongin whined, pushing himself back and forth on Chanyeol’s cock, the tingling feeling from his hips going straight to his dick. Chanyeol tipped his head back against the pillow, eyes closing in bliss as his stomach started clenching in knots. He wondered for a brief moment if Jongin was going to regain control, but that was quickly washed away from the sound of Jongin’s moans. 

“Mm, baby, you’re gonna make me come,” Chanyeol warned him as Jongin rode him with sensual rolls of his hips. Chanyeol’s hands were gripping Jongin’s waist to make him go faster, slamming him down with every push as he got closer and closer. 

His hands were suddenly pulled off, however, and Jongin trembled as he forced himself to lift off of Chanyeol. Chanyeol blinked up at him, confused at the loss of his release.

“You didn’t think you’d get it that easy, did you?” Jongin whispered, and Chanyeol cursed under his breath as he slid Chanyeol’s plug out. “To be fair though, I almost gave in.” 

“You like riding me, huh?” Chanyeol said in a raspy voice, sending shivers all over Jongin’s skin. He even felt his cheeks get hot. 

“Mm, I do, but… I’m feeling extra switch-y tonight.” Chanyeol gave him a lazy smile, and drew him in closer by wrapping an arm around Jongin’s waist. Jongin let himself fall forward with elbows on either side of Chanyeol’s head. Their lips were just centimeters apart. 

“Promise you’ll let me come inside you at some point?” Chanyeol asked with puppy eyes, fingertips tracing over the spot where he slapped Jongin’s skin.

“I promise you’ll get to fuck me dumb right after I’m done with you,” Jongin reassured him, his voice husky. Chanyeol kissed him to seal the promise as he handed Jongin the lube. Jongin did his best to keep back his orgasm with Chanyeol laying there completely naked, all spread out for him. 

“You’re so close,” Chanyeol commented, tone nonchalant. Jongin ran a thumb over Chanyeol’s lips to keep him quiet as he lined up the tip of his cock with Chanyeol’s entrance, thrusting forward hard to make Chanyeol’s body jolt. Chanyeol moaned the most beautiful melody, and he took Jongin’s thumb into his mouth as Jongin began fucking him. 

“Because you’re fucking gorgeous,” Jongin replied, running his teeth over his bottom lip as he watched Chanyeol unravel and blush beneath him. He already had tears gathering at the corners of his eyes, and Jongin took his thumb out of his mouth to hear more of those precious sounds. He spread the saliva all over Chanyeol’s lips, and used that same thumb to run it down the length of Chanyeol’s cock. 

“D-Don’t, daddy,” Chanyeol stammered, gasping for breath at the way Jongin ruthlessly fucked him. “Don’t touch th- _ ah, please _ ,” Chanyeol cried when Jongin’s tip hit his prostate. Jongin smiled, eyes half lidded with lust. 

“I won’t touch you, sweetheart,” Jongin groaned, the tingling in his stomach and lower back building up to explode. He quickly pulled out to run his sensitive dick along the crease of Chanyeol’s thigh to edge himself slightly, panting against Chanyeol’s neck. 

“No, Jongin,” Chanyeol whined, running his nose along Jongin’s cheek for a kiss. Jongin gave it to him, licking along the top of Chanyeol’s mouth. It left Chanyeol breathless. “Don’t keep me waiting any longer, I need it so bad.” 

“I know, doll, I know,” Jongin cooed, entering Chanyeol with one swift thrust. Chanyeol spread his legs even more as Jongin pounded him into the mattress, the heat from inside Chanyeol spreading throughout his cock and stomach. “Fuck, Chanyeol, I’m gonna come so fucking deep inside you,” Jongin groaned, arms wrapping around Chanyeol’s body for more support as he pushed all the way inside at his climax. He came with a shout, grinding against Chanyeol to get deeper for that sweet, exhilarating sensation. Spots of color ran through his vision until he finally collapsed, thrusting two more times before giving out. An object was pushed into his hand, and Jongin blissfully grinned, kissing Chanyeol’s neck. “I didn’t forget, little one.” 

“Mm, now it’s your turn,” Chanyeol murmured, licking his lips as Jongin pushed in the plug. “Now that I’m full of you… You’re gonna be full of me.” Jongin’s stomach had those butterflies again. He clenched around his own plug in anticipation, waiting for the command. Chanyeol was looking at him with those sultry brown eyes that he loved so much. “Hands and knees.” 

Jongin was quick to obey, and Chanyeol was quick to pull Jongin’s plug out. He hissed at the loss, but trembled at the sound of Chanyeol slicking up his cock. 

“Please,” Jongin whispered, bracing himself for the burning sensitivity. He was going to love every minute, but the first few moments were going to be the hardest. 

“This is what you deserve after edging me for so long,” Chanyeol said, his voice gruff in Jongin’s ear. Jongin shivered at Chanyeol’s harsh tone, basking in the heat of his chest as Chanyeol laid across his back. His rim fluttered with need when Chanyeol’s tip brushed against it. 

“I don’t just deserve it, I need it,” Jongin replied, moaning loud when Chanyeol fluidly entered him. His fingers clawed at the sheets as Chanyeol used one hand to hold his head down. The other hand gripped Jongin’s waist so hard that it was going to leave bruises. He slammed against Jongin at a brutal pace, causing Jongin’s whole body to vibrate with it. The bed shook with every rock of his hips, and all Jongin could do was scream and take it. 

“Should I come in your mouth instead, hm?” Chanyeol teased as he ran his fingers over Jongin’s hip. Jongin cried out as he shook his head. 

“No, no, please come inside me, I want it deep, deep inside me,” he mumbled, trying to string together coherent sentences. Chanyeol laughed at him, shoving Jongin’s head harder into the mattress. 

Jongin was half hard from the obscene sound of skin on skin, and he sobbed when Chanyeol used both hands to shove Jongin back and forth on his cock. The rough friction against his walls felt too good to bear. 

“Don’t worry, love, you’re gonna get it,” Chanyeol growled, speeding up his thrusts until he saw nothing but white. He yelled Jongin’s name as he released inside him, jaw dropping open at the way Jongin’s tightness massaged him. His hips lost control as they sporadically thrusted, and he yanked on Jongin’s waist to pull him back one more time on his cock before slowly pulling out. 

“Hurry,” Jongin whimpered, and Chanyeol ran a reassuring hand down Jongin’s back as he pushed the plug in. He saw a few drops of come leaking out around it, and he licked his lips at how sexy the heart-shaped plug looked on Jongin. The room was filled with the sounds of their heavy breathing. 

“How you doing, baby?” Chanyeol asked him softly, gently turning Jongin onto his back to see his face. He cooed at the vulnerability in Jongin’s eyes, wiping away the drool from his chin, and wiping the tears from his eyes. “You’ve been through a lot tonight,” Chanyeol continued to talk in that sweet voice, and Jongin nodded, completely out of it. “I’ll get a hot bath going, okay? It’s alright, shh, it’s alright.” Chanyeol held him close, petting his hair and pressing kisses to Jongin’s cheek. Being in a submissive state for a majority of their sexual activities often exhausted Jongin, and Chanyeol always made sure to take care of him. Jongin always did the same for him. 

“I want cookies,” Jongin whispered, and Chanyeol giggled, running the tip of his along Jongin’s cheek. 

“I know you do,” Chanyeol replied, tracing his thumb along Jongin’s eyebrow as he took a good look at him. “You know you did really, really well with all of it, baby.” Jongin’s eyes lit up, and Chanyeol nodded to confirm what he said. “I’m so proud of you for going through that twice. You did amazing.” Jongin brought Chanyeol’s head down for a kiss, never wanting this moment to end. 

“I’ll be right back, okay? I’m gonna get some stuff ready.” Jongin nodded with his eyes closed, stretching out his sore body while Chanyeol gave him one last forehead kiss. They both missed the warmth of each other already. 

For that reason, Chanyeol was quick in running the bath, and grabbing Jongin’s favorite chocolate and peppermint cookies. Jongin was dozing off when Chanyeol returned with a warm, wet towel to wipe down Jongin’s stomach, rousing him from his nap. 

“That feels nice,” Jongin said in his deep, sleepy voice. Chanyeol blushed at hearing it, causing Jongin to fondly smile at him. “Such a sweet boy.” 

  
“That’s you,” Chanyeol murmured, leaning over to give him a lazy kiss. “Sweet and handsome.” Jongin giggled, and squealed when Chanyeol picked him up bridal style. 

“Chanyeol, you know I can walk myself,” he scolded, but Chanyeol didn’t care as he carried Jongin to the bathroom with a grin on his face. He carefully placed Jongin in the water, and got in behind him. Jongin leaned back against him, his expression still blissful. “I should start calling you daddy after that,” he commented, taking a cookie from the box that Chanyeol placed on a mini table nearby the tub. He could feel the sudden warmth from Chanyeol’s chest, and knew he was blushing. 

“You can if you want,” Chanyeol replied in a shy tone, and Jongin bit his lip as Chanyeol’s hands ran down the front of his body. His thighs tensed when Chanyeol ran his palms over his hips, a soft moan spilling out. “Mm, yeah? You wanna call me daddy?”

“Next time,” Jongin promised, his lower back already feeling sore. “Mm, Chanyeol?” Jongin asked, lacing his fingers with Chanyeol’s hands before they went other places.

“Yeah?”

“Marry me one day.” 

“You already know what my answer is gonna be.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Of course, they get married.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to have the second chapter up soon since I'm already working on another fic!


End file.
